Life as we Know it
by SweetLiars
Summary: Suzuka was the new girl in high school. Who would have thought she'd end up winning the hearts of most of the Sohma boys? ***Terrible description*** Genres: Romance, a bit of Hurt/Comfort, Humor, and a bit of Family.
1. They're all animals!

**Snowy123456789:** We haven't talked in forever! We need to keep in touch!

**XxXThe little** **demonXxX:** Thanks, but, I must admit, I already had this OC made about four months ago-added more to her character as I went on with the story. And I'm sure you could make an OC with just as much detail if you work on it!

* * *

**Life as we Know it**

**Chapter 1**

**They're all animals!**

* * *

"Okay, I just have to walk in there, and go to my classroom… that's not too hard," I told myself with a bit of worry. I looked at the doors before me. "Well, now or never I suppose."

I walked into the building and looked around. I then walked for a bit to check out my surrounding. After a while, boys started to stare. I shifted my eyes around the school wildly, sighing a bit. I tried to find my classroom, but I couldn't find my way around the building. Boys were asking me questions left and right and-as you could probably guess-I ignored every single one of them. I didn't feel like being harassed by a million and one people, especially boys. It gets really old. It makes it worse that I look "adorable" and "nice" as everyone puts it. I hate that people just automatically think I'm nice just because I have a baby-ish face. It's annoying.

Suddenly, a very cute boy walked up to me, snapping me back to reality. He had lilac hair, and glittery amethyst eyes. He stopped in front of me and stuck his hand out.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma. Are you the new student to class 2-D?" Yuki asked. I nodded and stuck out my hand, intending to shake his, but he pulled me along swiftly. I cheeks turned a bit pink from this. I'm not very good with skin-to-skin contact with boys I don't know. It's a bit embarrassing to me...

Yuki let my hand go and slowed down to walk beside me.

"Sorry that I just pulled you like that. I don't know when the bell will be ringing and I didn't think you'd want to be late on your first day. I was actually sent to retrieve you and bring you to the classroom."

"No, it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

As we walked down the halls, girls glared at me; I didn't know why, thou. All I knew was that I felt a little bad for not giving Yuki my name.

"I'm Suzuka Minakota," I told him. Yuki turned and smiled at me. I blinked. A boy could be this nice without flirting? That was surprising.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Minakota." I smiled at him as we made our way into the classroom (Gotta look charming, right). I had already guessed that he was in my class, seeing that he said sensei sent him.

He walked me over to a girl who was spaced out in a corner. It seemed as if she didn't even notice we were there. So, Yuki took it upon himself to fix that.

"Honda-san, this is our new student," He said, as the girl snapped back into reality. She didn't look very happy. At first I thought it was because she didn't want to talk to me, until she started freaking out about not paying closer attention. I told her it was no big deal, but she just kept apologizing. That is, until Yuki calmed her down by saying, "This is Suzuka Minakota-san. I thought you two would be great friends, so I brought her to you, Honda-san."

Tohru and I stopped with our little conversation and bowed to each other, her bowing more than I did.

"Hello, I'm Tohru Honda."

When the bell rang, I moved back over by the door, for I didn't have a desk yet. Mayuko-sensei came in and looked at me. She smiled small.

"Hey, you're the new student, correct?" she asked me. I nodded. She motioned for me to come over by her desk.

"Students, this is the new student. Please tell us your name and a little about yourself." I looked at the class and smirked.

"Hey, I'm Suzuka Minakota… I play the guitar, I love listening to music, I live with my mom and little sister, my favorite animal is between a dog and a cat, and I babysit," I said, trying to shake off my attitude by talking. Why do I have an attitude all of a sudden, you ask. Well, everyone is staring at me. That's a big no-no.

"Okay, you can take the seat behind Tohru. Tohru, raise your hand," Mayuko-sensei said, as Tohru's hand shot up. I smiled at her and walked past some students to get to her. I tried to ignore what the boys were saying, but it was difficult.

"Look how cute she is," one of them said.

"Yea, she's adorable," the other one said. I just sat behind Tohru with a sigh. I hate boys sometimes.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I went to my other classes with ease and just said the same thing I did in the first period to the classes. A lot of the boys were saying things like, "Sweet, I have another class with her!" and others were saying, "Man, I wish I had more classes with her". I was relieved that I had most of my classes with Tohru and Yuki. I thought it was kind of weird that they were always in every class I was in together; I didn't have a class that only had one of them. I actually am kind of regretting having math without them because Shio-sensei is a total pervert. I think he tried to touch my ass when I walked past him to my seat.

When lunch time came around, I talked to Tohru the whole time. Turns out, Yuki and Tohru don't really talk. He really did just bring me over to her because he thought we would hit it off. She shared her lunch with me, seeing that my little sister ate my (amazingly prepared) lunch while I was using the bathroom. She does things like that sometimes. But it's okay, because Tohru's lunch tasted like heaven.

This went on for a couple days. Me rarely talking to Yuki, who I learned was the 'prince' of the school, and talking to Tohru all the time. I brought my own lunch, and, in my opinion, Tohru's always tasted better.

Finally, I got the courage to ask her where she lived. At first she looked hesitant. She then sighed and looked at the ground.

"I can't tell you… I'm so sorry!" She said, looking at me. I laughed.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm fine with it. I wouldn't want to tell someone like me where I live either."

Tohru tried to convince me that she didn't mean it like that, but, really; I only said that to tease her. I guess I'm not a very good joke teller… or she just freaks out a lot. Either one makes sense.

A couple weeks later, I guess Tohru worked up the courage to tell me where she lived, for she told me during lunch break. I was shocked at first.

"You live with boys, seriously," I asked her. She nodded; cheeks red from embarrassment. I then smiled small. "That's pretty cool."

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine; vacating the spot on the floor she was staring at, "Really?"

"Yea," I said, "I've always wanted to live with a boy, but I've never had that much patients for them."

Tohru smiled at me. "It's actually really fun! I just moved in today. I hope it's alright if I don't tell you where I lived before the prince's house."

Yea, she lives with Yuki now. That's one of the reasons I was shocked.

A couple weeks later, I was talking to Tohru after school. Yuki had already gone home, and Tohru and I accidently stayed in the classroom longer than we should have. When we started on our way home, I forgot that I was headed home, and I wondered to her house, deep in the forest.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go home," I said with a sigh. Tohru shook her head.

"No, no, no, it's my fault for not telling you sooner that you were headed the wrong way! I should have been paying closer attention," Tohru squeaked. "Why don't you come in?"

I nodded my head a bit and walked into the house. Almost immediately Yuki caught sight of me, and I waved with a tiny smirk. In reality, I was embarrassed that I followed Tohru home. I should really start thinking more often.

"Ms. Minakota, what are you doing here?" He asked. I bit my lip and made myself look embarrassed. It's always good to try and look cute; it gets you out of trouble.

"Uh, well, you see…" I said, wanting Tohru to take the lead and let me stand there to look embarrassed. Oh the things I come up with.

"Sohma-san, I invited her in! I'm sorry, I know I must be annoying you right now, but can she stay? Just for a little bit," Tohru asked with her hands together in a begging motion. Yuki smiled. That's a good sign, right?

"Listen, Honda-san, you are not annoying me," Yuki said, making Tohru sigh of relief. "Minakota-san may stay for a while."

Tohru beamed. I guess she really wanted me to stay.

"Thank you, Sohma-san, that's very kind of you," Tohru smiled, grabbing my hand and walking me through her house. We were about to go up some stairs, when a handsome man came walking toward us. He had black hair and slightly brownish black eyes. He was wearing a greenish grey yakuta, and had a small, devilish, smile.

"Hello," The man said, "I'm Shigure Sohma, Yuki's older cousin. Just out of curiosity… do you happen to be a high school girl-Ouch," Shigure squeaked as a book collided with his face. Yuki sat on the couch looking innocent (He threw the book), and Tohru pulled me up the stairs before I could even process what just happened.

There wasn't really anything in the room; just some white paint, obviously for the walls, a big bed with a pink comforter, and a dresser. Tohru and I sat on the bed and talked for a little while. Yuki then came upstairs and walked over by the window. He opened it and let in some much needed air.

"So, is there anything you girls need- **CRASH!**

Tohru and I shrieked from surprise as we jumped off the bed and ran over by the door. The roof was caving in and there was so much dust and bricks and stuff that we couldn't even see Yuki!

When the dust cleared, there was a handsome boy with orange hair and red eyes standing on the pile of roof. Did he really just break through the roof?

"Time to pay the piper, rat boy, I'm here to collect," the boy said. I giggled a bit, and, thankfully, the boy didn't hear me. That was actually a pretty good line. I wonder what Yuki has for him-

"Funny, I thought they'd send somebody _bigger_."

Hmm… Yuki's got comebacks.

"Yea, yea, get your tough talk out while you can, cause I'm about to wipe that smirk right off your-face!" The boy said starting to run at Yuki. I gasped and ran for him, Tohru started after me. I lunged at the boy, forgetting how good of a jumper I am. I almost got him, when Tohru slipped and fell, wrapping her arms around the boy's waist. Suddenly, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and I got blinded. I messed up my jump by bending my legs and wiping my eyes, so I started falling to the ground. Suddenly, I heard my name being called and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I fell on to something squishy, and then smoke puffed into my face and around my body. I coughed and, as the smoke cleared, I heard Tohru screaming about turning something into a cat. It couldn't have been that boy… could it?

I was about to thank Yuki for saving me, but when I lifted up my arms, I was holding a rat!

I turned to Tohru to see her shaking an orange cat around in the air. Shigure was in the doorway with a helpless expression on his face.

"Oh, so I guess Kyo is back…" He grimaced. I blinked at the little rat.

"Sohma-san… can it really be-

I started, but got cut off by Tohru jumping up screaming.

"Oh, my, gosh I turned him into a cat, I'm sorry! We have to take him to the vet and get him help- **Bam!**

A block of wood fell from the roof and smashed into Tohru's head. I fell into a state of shock. Tohru started falling to the ground in a goofy manner, and I jumped into action. I ran at her, keeping the rat firmly in my hand. That is… until I slipped on some wood and fell on to Tohru, who fell on Shigure. A puff of smoke shot at mine and Tohru's face as Tohru fell to the ground, effectively taking me with her. I felt something smooth in my hand. I looked at it to see that it was a tail… a dog's tail.

Tohru and I jumped up and started screaming as we stared at the dog, cat, and rat in the air in front of us.

"Tohru-chan," I squealed, "there all animals!"

* * *

**Aurora: Welp, looks like I got done editing faster than I thought it would be, and since I didn't want to keep you lovlies waiting I decided "Why not?" and here is the first chapter. Now, if the reviews don't make it up to fave for this chapter, I might take FOREVER to upload, even thou I have a bunch of the chapters done and they're just going through editing. Okay then, I'll let Kyo, since he's my favorite, say goodbye today.**

**Kyo: I dont want to.**

**Aurora: KYO YOU BETTER DO IT! THIS CAN'T GO ON FOREVER! :|**

**Kyo: ... Ah, fine, whatever! **

**Aurora: Thank you Kyo!**

**Kyo: Good bye and thanks for reading... R&R and the chapters will be delivered sooner...**


	2. Zodiac Curse

**Life as we Know it**

**Chapter Two**

**Zodiac Curse**

* * *

I ran down the stairs, the little rat, Yuki, and, apparently, Kyo-as Shigure put it-the cat in my arms. Tohru was holding only Shigure. You couldn't really blame her thou. Dogs could be really big, and Shigure was BIG. He was a big black dog; maybe a Black Lab?

Apparently, Tohru's plan was to take these animal people to the vet and get them the help they needed. A silly plan, I know, but it's not like I had a better idea… unless you count using something from a Disney movie… no, wait, that was a frog that girl kissed. Yep, I think it's safer to go with Tohru's idea.

Suddenly, the front door opened, surprising with me and Tohru. We got light shinned in our eyes and tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs. Tohru and I looked up to see a postman smiling with some mail in his hands. We shoved the animals in his face as Tohru screamed, "Look mister postman, it's terrible! They're all animals!"

The postman laughed nervously. "Why, yes, they certainly are. Now, here's your mail."

Tohru was freaking out screaming something like, "No you don't understand!" but everything fell silent when the black dog wiggled out of her grip and grabbed the letter with his mouth. The postman laughed and petted the dog that gleefully waged his tail, letter still secure in his mouth.

"Wow, I wish my dog were this smart!" The postman opened the door. "Good bye for now," he said, walking out and shutting the door behind him. It was silent in the house for a second. Tohru and I stood up. The damn cat wouldn't stop moving so; I tried to squeeze it tighter.

"Damn it, woman, put me down!" The cat hissed at me. I screamed and threw the cat to the ground, forgetting about my love for animals for a second. You would probably do the same thing; I mean… that cat TALKED!

The little thing lost its balance and rolled. It then picked itself up and hissed. Tohru dropped the dog that she had picked back up again when the postman left, and the rat jumped out of my arms and on to its head. Tohru and I looked at each other.

"The cat just talked," we both said in a monotone type voice before we passed out from the shock. The little rat pointed an accusing paw at the cat.

"Do you see what you did, stupid cat," the rat yelled at the orange cat, who hissed back.

"Don't call me stupid, yah damn rat," the cat retorted, all-the-while annoying the dog.

"Stupid... cat," Yuki stated flatly. Kyo growled and his ear twitched.

"You little-

"Cut it out, both of you!" yelled the dog, Shigure, tilting his head up as he yelled, catching the rat off guard and making it slide down his neck a bit. "We need to get the two of them to Tohru's bed… and Kyo, you need to fix the roof."

Kyo rolled his eyes, as Shigure pulled on Tohru's shirt with his teeth. He tried to drag her up the stairs, but very quickly found it quite difficult. Finally, they changed back to their regular forms, and fled upstairs for their clothes. Once they were dressed they hastily grabbed us and took us to Tohru's room. After that, Shigure left out the room, leaving Kyo and Yuki with us.

When Tohru and I woke up, Kyo was fixing the roof, and Yuki was leaning against the wall looking around the room. When he noticed we were awake, he quickly walked over to us.

"Ms. Honda, Ms. Minakota, are you alright," he asked, sitting at the end of the bed. Tohru and I scooted toward the backboard, trying to move further away from him, yet we were staring at him, waiting for an answer as to what just happened.

"You want to know why we transformed into animals, don't you," he asked, giving up on asking us if we were okay. Tohru and I nodded. He sighed. "Okay, where do I start? Our family has a curse were we transform into the twelve animals of the zodiac. I think you can already tell what animals we are."

"Whenever we become ill, our temperature rises, or we're hugged by members of the opposite sex, we transform," he finished. I nodded in understanding, while Tohru blurted out, "That's so cool!"

Kyo and Yuki both looked at her weirdly.

"It's… cool?"

Tohru nodded at the confused teen. I then smirked. "Yea, it is pretty cool. You're like a shape shifter!"

Yuki still looked kinda confused, which made Kyo snicker and mumble something like 'dumb rat'. I don't know why, but Kyo faced away from everyone as he laughed slightly. It was almost an inaudible sound, but you could just barely hear it.

Yuki still looked confused, so I decided to change the subject.

"Yuki, the cat's not a part of the Chinese zodiac," I said, making the little snickering noise halt. I immediately felt bad for bringing it up.

"Yes, that's correct," Yuki said, a soft sigh coming afterwards. That's when I remembered the tale about the cat and the zodiac. I immediately knew that it must be a **very** touchy subject around Kyo. Sadly, Tohru didn't get that, so she stayed on the subject that I started to try and avoid. Though I couldn't be annoyed since I'm the one who brought it up anyways.

"Oh, wow, it's the cat," she said, admiration and disbelief dripping from every word she spoke. "I didn't think there was a year of the cat."

I guess my new friend doesn't listen very well.

"That's because there isn't," Yuki said coolly. He then looked at Kyo, who was squeezing some duct tape _really_ hard; so hard that his fist shook. it seemed like, now, he was now fully pissed off. Before he could yell, thou, Shigure called to Yuki to bring Tohru and me down stairs. There was no doubt in my mind it was about what we saw. Something told me that I shouldn't have seen them like that-in their 'animal forms'.

When we all three got down stairs, Shigure was sitting at his kotatsu with a small smile. Was that a good sign?

"Come, sit down." Tohru and I looked at each other, than at Yuki, who just smiled pleasantly at us and moved us to the table. Shigure then started telling us about how their family works. Apparently, the zodiac curse is one of the Sohma family's many secrets, and we could have our memories erased if the head of their family, Akaito Sohma, said that was his wish.

"Okay, let me start this off with a simple introduction. As I said before, I'm Shigure Sohma. You both should know Yuki, and the boy upstairs is Kyo Sohma," Shigure said.

"So," I started, "are we getting our memories erased?"

Tohru, Yuki and I stared intently at Shigure. He then busted out laughing, surprising the three of us.

"Man, if you three stare at me any longer, I might just end up with a hole in my head," he laughed. Yuki and I growled as Tohru blushed from embarrassment.

"This is not the time for fun and games, Shigure, just tell us the news!" Shigure waved a hand at me and Yuki.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... yes, you're allowed to keep your memories," Shigure smiled at us. Tohru and I sighed from relief. "But…"

Tohru and I looked at Shigure with wide eyes. What was the 'but' about?

"… Only if you promise not to tell a soul…"

"We promise," Tohru and I said at the same time, using our fingers to cross our hearts. Shigure then took my hand. I swear, I wanted to punch him right then, but I just squinted at him. Before Yuki could step in, Shigure said, "But you have to live here."

I made a 'are you fucking serious?' type of sound. There is no way in hell I'm leaving my mom and little sister… but... my memories depend on it… Okay, I'll just try to wiggle my way out of this. If I can't, I'm screwed.

"Uh, but what about my mom-

"Just call her and tell her you're staying with a friend," Yuki suggested. I contemplated slapping the living hell out of Yuki, but I decided against it.

"What about my stuff-

"We'll get it later," Shigure offered. I sighed heavily. These people just didn't stop!

"I start babysitting next year-

"The kids can come to this house," Shigure and Yuki said in sync. I looked into their eyes and could tell right away that they were dead serious, and that there was no possible way I could get out of this situation. I just had to grin and bear it, no matter how much I didn't want to. I sighed and stood up, walking around the hallways until I found their home phone and I called my mother.

_"Hello?" _

I could hear the worry In my mom's voice.

"Mom," I asked. I immediately heard a sigh of relief.

_"Sweet heart, where in the world are you?"_

I gulped. "Uh, mom, I want to live with my friend. She says she's kind of lonely living with only her... Dad and brothers, so I thought I'd just come and live with her. Besides, it would help if there weren't more mouths to feed in that house, right?"

There was a long pause. Finally, my mom broke the silence.

_"Yes, it would… alright, fine; come and pick your stuff up soon, alright sweetheart?"_

I wanted to scream at her to not let me go that easily, but there was this special vacation that she wanted to go on with my little sis when I moved out, so I should have already guessed that she would have let me without much fight. We said our good byes and hung up.

That night, I don't know why, but I went to sleep without bad dreams about the fire. That's when I thought that, just maybe, living here wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Aurora: I decided to put this chapter out earlier than i previously entended, but there are more than five reviews so I'll put it out. I don't really care how many reviews I get anymore, I just wanted to make sure this story was worth putting up. I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait for you all to review! I'll have Yuki say the famous line now!**

**Yuki: Have a lovely day everyone, and please remember to read and review.**

**Aurora: Thanks Yuki! Much better than Kyo...**

**Kyo: Hey, at least I did it!**

**Aurora: Right, right, sorry. Welp, good bye!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of its characters and its plot!**

**Claimer: I DO, in fact, own Suzuka Minakota-chan and her mother!**


	3. Hatsuharu: Flip-flop Personality

**Sparklefaith:**_Thanks for reviewing! Not saying I'm angry but c'mon people, if you think the story is good, praise me!_

* * *

**Life as we Know it**

**Chapter 3**

**Hatsuharu: Flip-Flop Personality**

* * *

A couple days later, Shigure made a furious Kyo join our school. Not two weeks after that we had an endurance run. All the girls had to wear shorts that could probably show off our back sides petty good, and that made me pissed through the whole day, because boys would not stop staring at me. As I prepared myself to run by doing jumping jacks and bending forwards and backwards, boys surrounded me. Kyo looked kinda pissed about something as he glared daggers at Yuki's front, not even ashamed that Yuki could turn and catch him. I then looked over to where Yuki and Tohru were to see them chatting away. Yuki talked with Tohru for a bit, and then looked at Kyo who now had a demonic aura surrounding him as he hissed and tied his shoe. I laughed at that, effectively getting a bunch of comments from the boys about how cute I was. I hate boys sometimes.

"Ladies, you're up!"

I walked over to Yuki and smirked. "Can I steal Tohru-chan away from you for a bit?"

Yuki nodded, leaning against a tree. I walked with Tohru into the crowd of girls. I lost her for a second as the whistle blew. I jogged a bit trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of her when I heard, "Walk, crawl, I don't care! Just start, Ms. Hanajima!"

I laughed as Tohru and I continued to run without her best friend. We caught up to the girls quickly, seeing that we're both pretty fast. We almost got to the head of the group of girls when Tohru yanked my shirt. We slowed down and Tohru dragged me out of the group franticly. I was puzzled at first, until I saw white hair in the middle of a fairly large hill.

"Sir, are you okay?" Tohru asked as we neared what she thought was an old man. I had a feeling it wasn't, thou, when I got a good look at the gothic clothes he was wearing. When the man turned around, we both found that it was a boy that looked about our age.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," Tohru yelled, "It's just that I thought you were an old man and-

"Have you heard of a place called Sohma House?"

Tohru and I looked at each other, then at the boy, who we figured out had white hair on the top, and black on the bottom. Tohru then decided to ask the question resting on both of our tongues.

"Are you a Sohma," She asked him.

"That's right," The boy said, standing up. All I could do was staring at the boy before me. He looked like a gentleman but he had some piercings and necklaces and, as you already know, gothic clothes. He looked to be nice, laid-back, young, and wealthy, but the look I guessed he was trying to portray was rebellious, and gothic.

"I'm Suzuka Minakota, and that's Tohru Honda-chan," I said as Tohru and I bowed. The boy bowed after us.

"Well it's a true pleasure to meet you."

Tohru and I stood there with him for a couple seconds more before he looked up, alert and confident, and said, "He's almost here."

"Eh… what are you talking about?" I asked. This guy was really confusing. He started walking up toward the trail that we all had to run down and tied a rope that he got from who knows where to one side. He then walked back over to where Tohru and I where and crouched down. Tohru and I did the same on either side of him.

"What are you trying to-?

"He'll hear you if you're not quiet," the boy stated, cutting me off. I did as I was told and watched. About ten seconds later, figures running at lightning speed could be seen. They made it down to the rope in flashes of orange and grey. The second where the orange blur was about to pass the rope, the multi-colored haired boy pulled the rope tight and the orange blur slammed into the earth. The grey blur slowed down to reveal Yuki standing in its place. Tohru and I stood up and went over to the mess of a person that was tripped-Kyo. He lifted his face up and immediately started screaming.

"What the hell is your problem? Dammit, I was winning too!" He roared. The boy stood up.

"If I hadn't tripped you, you wouldn't have stopped, now, would you," he asked. Kyo focused on the boy. Yuki did, too.

"Haru," Kyo asked slowly. So that's the boy's name. We should have asked him that, instead of 'are you a Sohma?' Of course he was a Sohma. He's really hot, like the other three Sohmas I've met.

"Ms. Honda, Ms. Minakota, what are you doing with our cousin, Haru," Yuki asked Tohru and I.

"His name is Haru," Tohru asked. Yuki took a couple seconds before responding.

"Uh, no, it's Hatsuharu. We call him Haru for short," Yuki corrected. I smiled. Hatsuharu was what was going to be my little sister's name if she came out a boy instead of a girl. I didn't say this thou, and kept listening to what they were saying.

Tohru made a small coughing noise and everyone looked at her. She then pointed down the road where the boys were about to pass us.

"We should hurry and get off the road," Tohru said, as we all started speed walking to the side of the hill. I heard whistling as I walked after them. I tripped and fell before I made it into the grass. By the time I got over my aching knees, Tohru and the boys were halfway down the hill.

"Hey, princess, are you alright?"

I looked up to see a handsome boy with light purple eyes and short silver hair sticking his hand out, obviously intending for me to grab it. I did just that and let him help me up.

"Yea, thank you so much," I said, bowing. "I'm Suzuka Minakota; it's a pleasure to meet you."

I looked at the boy from under my bangs and saw him look me up and down. I lifted myself up from my bowing stance just as his eyes trailed down again.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, smirking a bit. I tried to keep myself from blushing. I'd never been looked over like this before. I felt weird. "I'm Eugene Rurinoka. I think you kinda owe me something."

I tilted my head to the side a bit. "What do you mean? A simple 'thank you' wasn't enough to satisfy you," I asked sarcastically. He laughed.

"You're truly funny. And, no, I want more than just an apology," he said charmingly. I smirked. This guy may look to be a pervert, but he was pretty funny.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to stay in touch; be friends… you know what I mean, princess," He asked, smiling. I have to say, he was _really_ handsome, but I didn't very much like that fact that he called me princess.

"Yea, I get it. You want my number, than your gonna 'meet up' with me outside of school, then you're gonna start flirting with me, then you're gonna ask me to be your girlfriend, and then I'm gonna reject you," I said smiling innocently. "Was that the plan?"

He laughed, obviously amused.

"Actually, the ending was a little different," He said. I laughed, a little.

"What did you have in mind," I asked. This was going to be a great person to start talking to.

"You would actually say yes."

I smiled and turned around. I started walking down the hill.

"Well, you never know… later," I said waving as I walked. I looked back and saw Eugene walking away, looking at me as he did so. He walked into the group of guys I didn't even notice stopped, and got a whole bunch of death glares. I then turned around, my hair flowing a bit behind me. I walked down the hill the rest of the way and started for the underside of the bridge. I turned the corner and saw Kyo and Haru fighting. I walked over to Yuki and Tohru, who were against the wall of the bridge.

"What are they doing?" Tohru and Yuki looked at me. Tohru looked frantic, while Yuki looked completely bored.

"Sohma-san and Sohma-san are fighting," Tohru squeaked. I looked at the two boys and became worried. I didn't like it when people fought.

"Why are they," I asked, worry dripping form my voice. Yuki sighed.

"Black Haru came out."

Tohru looked unfazed by what he said; obviously she knew what the heck 'Black Haru' was. I looked at Yuki for an explanation that came sooner than I thought it would.

"You see," he started, "Haru is easy to get along with, and is a very nice person. But, if you get him angry enough, he'll take on a completely different and malicious personality, hence the term 'Black Haru'. He was 'White Haru' when you first spoke with him."

"When Haru goes Black, we can't stop him from doing stupid things… like now," Yuki said as Haru walked over and put a finger under his chin.

"Hey, Yuki, are you enjoying the show? You better get ready, 'cause I'm coming for you next," He said cockily. Yuki looked unfazed as he stared blankly at the boy in front of him.

"Oh, joy," he said with a slight sigh decorating his voice. Haru then looked at me and Tohru. He glided over to us and grabbed our wrists. I cried out in surprise as Tohru yelped. Yuki was about to launch himself at Haru when he started coughing obsessively. Kyo screamed a quick 'dammit' and jumped up.

"You're really cute. Why don't you ditch the losers and get with someone like me," Haru asked in a jack-ass type of tone. I started smacking at his hand, desperately trying to get him off of me. All of a sudden, Kyo tackled Haru, sending them both into the wall. The bounced off of said object and fell to the ground. Yuki's coughing ceased and he gave us a sign that he was okay. Tohru rushed over to him and I pulled Kyo from under Haru. Seeing that I'm not all that strong, I barely even did that.

"Are you okay, Sohma-san, are you hurt?" I asked him. He did something mixed between a growl and a groan as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." I saw a faint tint of red on Kyo's cheeks and I smiled. I then shook my head, remembering that Haru was probably hurt too.

"Uh, Haru-kun, are you okay," I asked, helping said boy sit up. He rubbed both sides of his head as he looked at me.

"Yea…" He said, "And it's just Haru… what happened?"

Kyo growled and jumped up, yelping softly from the pain in his head. He then started stomping away; no doubt going home (It still felt weird to call it that).

"Sohma-san, where are you going," Tohru and I called to him as he walked. He turned around, yelled a quick, "Why the hell do you care?" then kept stomping. Haru cleared his throat making Tohru, who was probably contemplating going after Kyo, Yuki, who was just getting the color back in his face (The very little color he has anyways), and me, who was focused on not letting him know he caused so much trouble, look at him.

"Did I do something to upset you," Haru asked. Tohru started to get frantic, yelling things like "No, you didn't" as she ran around with her arms flailing above her head. I sighed heavily; Tohru was not taking this well. I motioned for Yuki to calm Tohru down, and as he did this, I talked with Haru.

"No, Haru, you didn't do anything," I said, using my great convincing skills. "Sohma-san is just always angry, I think."

Haru nodded in understanding. I sighed quietly so no one could hear me. I then lifted my head to look at his hair, and, yes, he was that tall; as tall as Kyo and Yuki.

As I examined it, I began to think about a cow… wait… is he a zodiac member?

"So there was no trouble, okay," I asked, looking back into his eyes that I just noticed looked plainer when he is White Haru.

"No, I guess not…" He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaving two small arms wholes for me to hug him. I leaped at him and he gasped slightly. Tohru watched to see what was going to happen, and Yuki just stared. White smoke busted out and surrounded me. I know they couldn't see me, because Tohru started yelling my name. I felt really high up, and, when the smoke cleared, I realized that I very much was. Yuki started to chuckle in his hand and Tohru jumped up and down, excited that she met another zodiac member. Oh, and, yes, I was right. Haru is a cow.

"That's so cool!" I looked at Tohru and smiled. I was about to say something, but all I did was yelp as white smoke erupted from under me and I fell to the ground. When the smoke cleared, I was sitting on a very naked Haru's stomach.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" I jumped up, a noticeable red on my cheeks as I took Tohru's hand and started speed walking away from the two zodiacs.

"What are their problems," Haru asked as he got his clothes on. He and Yuki then started running to catch up with us.

* * *

**Aurora: Okay, this chapter has been put out because I felt like putting up. Yay for everyone who likes it! I'm already slef concious about my writing so if you have any critisim please try not to be too mean. Also, since I'm not the best of writers, I wanted to try to have someone check my writing, so if anyone wants to be my... beta reader I think it is, please come fourth and do so, thanks! I'll have the glorious Aya-chan say good bye, even thou he isn't gonna be in the story for decades of chapters!**

**Ayame: Thank you, darling, I will bid you all a lovely fairwell! Read and Review, so I can come in sooner and grace all with my outstanding beauty and grace-**

**Aurora: Good Bye everyone!**


	4. Call me Kyo

**Life as we Know it **

**Chapter 4**

**Call me Kyo**

* * *

That was about four days ago. It's the weekend and I'm awaiting Eugene's call. He's actually not that bad. He can tell a great joke, and it makes me happy talking to him.

"Suzuka, the phone is for you!" I smiled. That was Tohru's sweet voice that sang in my ears, and made food that tasted like a cloud from heaven.

"I'm coming," I called as I clipped a white sheet to the clothes line. I looked around, admiring my work. Sheets were everywhere and they were all of light colors-pink, white, orange, baby blue.

I started to walk from behind the sheet and ran into Yuki. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We stood there for a moment enjoying each other's company. We then bowed at each other and I walked passed him. I hopped through the door and brushed off my pure white sun dress. What I liked about it was that when I sat on my knees it surrounded my legs and hid them underneath it. I was also wearing a gold locket (That I always wear) with a small heart-shaped amethyst under a fancy written _'Suzuka'_ that was printed in black ink about half a centimeter away from the top of the locket. I don't have a picture in it yet, but I will.

I walked around the corner of the house and stopped when I saw Kyo in the hallway. He was wearing his regular clothes. Tight black shirt that stopped at his belly-button under a blue hoodie, and green cargo pants. He stopped walking and acknowledged me. I smiled at him and he just stared at me.

"Hello, Kyo," I said happily.

"Yo," he said as we started walking past each other. When I got to the phone, I made sure Kyo wasn't near me. I don't know why, but a part of me knows that Kyo wouldn't approve of me talking to a flirtatious, sarcastic, boy; even if he doesn't really care much for me.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, princess, I'm so glad you came to the phone. I was beginning to think you were just going to ignore my call."_

Yes, he continued to call me princess. I'm just trying to get used to it since I know he won't stop.

"Well, I'm here now," I stated.

_"Oh, you know, I heard from some boys in your classroom that you babysit."_

I raised my eyebrows.

"Really," I asked.

_"Yes. I actually wanted to ask you something."_

"Fire away," I said, leaning against the wall next to the phone. "I'm all ears."

"When do you start babysitting? Are you already babysitting?"

"I start next year, all through me being a second year, and through summer," I confirmed. He sighed with relief.

_"Oh, that's fantastic. Could you, by any chance, take my twin sisters next year? I would really appreciate it."_

I smiled. "I'd love to."

_"Thank you. Princess, you're so good to me. Good bye."_

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone. I then walked upstairs, and, out of happiness, took a short nap before dinner.

Okay, so I asked Tohru to let me bring Kyo his food on the roof (We're having Ramen, Yummy). You see, Kyo and Yuki were playing a very long game of rock-paper-scissor and Yuki beat Kyo a miraculous 40 times in a row (Kyo never won), and Kyo's been on the roof ever since. I walked up the stairs and was looking for a way to get to the roof. I then heard a "Damn rat" and sighed. Of course Kyo was angry right now.

I walked to a window at the end of the hallway and saw that it was open. I looked out of it and saw a ladder. I smiled, pleased that I found my way to the roof, and climbed out the window. At first I thought I was gonna fall, but I grabbed the side of the roof with my only free hand and worked my way up. I hauled myself on to the roof and sighed heavily. Kyo's head snapped over to me. I smiled and giggled nervously.

"Oh, Kyo, I brought you some food-

"Go away! Leave me the hell alone!" I blinked; I was surprised that he just broke out yelling the way he did. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I knew that I shouldn't show it, thou.

I walked over to him and sat down beside him. I could tell he was hurt about something, and it wasn't because Yuki beat him in a game of rock-paper-scissors.

"Hey," I said, nudging him. He looked at me, his eyes soft, but his face still fixed in a scowl. How did he do that? "Are you okay?"

There was a long pause. I looked at him as he looked up at the sky. His eyes searched around until they met mine. His head didn't turn the slightest bit.

"That damn rat always wins." Wow. I didn't expect him to say that. He then went on with this rant about how he went through hell as a child and Yuki got everything handed to him and he finished with saying he wanted to be more like him. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. I decided that maybe I should just try to change the subject and I picked up one of Kyo's hobbies as he talked- Martial Arts.

"So… you like to fight? I mean you're a martial artist?" I asked. "And you were in the forest training I believe you told me. Was it fun?"

There was another long pause. I then saw a faint smile enter his features.

"Yea, I trained in the mountains. Those were the best four months of my life!"

Kyo started getting louder and happier as he spoke. I was amazed by his enthusiasm. He talked about his master with great pride and ended up standing up, holding his fist in the air. He then looked discouraged and slumped back down.

"But you're probably not in to that kind of stuff…"

I shook my head. "It's not really that I'm not in to it, it's that I have never been taught about it, let alone ever done martial arts-mom thought it was dangerous and dad was all for it. As you can probably guess, my mom won and I never learned."

"Well maybe I could teach you sometime," Kyo said a bit more happily than he normally talks to everyone. I smiled.

"That would be nice… So, are you hungry?" I asked, holding the food out to him. "Sorry though. It's probably a bit cold by now…"

He looked at me for a second before answering.

"Yea, I guess…" He took the bowl from me. I smiled, and looked out at the sky. I didn't even notice when he looked at his bowl, then looked back at me for a little bit.

"Hey," he called for me, effectively getting my attention. I looked at him and he looked me straight in the eye, causing me to blush. "Uh, I can't finish this by myself; I never do… have some… I mean, only if you want to…"

I smiled and giggled a bit. He blushed even more. I took a chop-stick from him and we halved it. As we ate, I started to think of how Kyo acts. He acts mean, violent, annoyed, and very independent. But I don' think that's the real Kyo, thou. I think he's just scared to get close to people, so he puts on this mask so no one can understand him.

"Sohma-san, I-

"Call me Kyo."

I paused for a second. I really wasn't sure what to do, so I just decided to do what I was told.

"Okay, uh, Kyo-kun," Kyo looked at me and I felt my heart sink to my stomach. Why did it do that? I didn't want Kyo to see that I was blushing, so I kept on talking. "I think you're nice."

Kyo's face turned red as he slammed his hand on the roof beside me and stared at me surprised. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really, it just means you're nice…" I looked up at the sky and saw something that I haven't seen for five years. "Look, Kyo-kun, it's a shooting star!"

I pointed at the star and Kyo looked. "Make a wish!"

Kyo looked at me like I had two heads. "Are you crazy? It's just a stupid star!"

"But if you make a wish it'll come true! Just try it, please," I said, stretching out the 'please'. Kyo rolled his eyes as I continued.

"Humph, Fine!"

I grabbed his hand, silently laughing at the blush on his cheeks. I closed my eyes and Kyo did the same.

_I wish Kyo would show his true self._

I opened my eyes and smiled as I watched the star disappear. All of a sudden, Kyo's eyes snapped open and he yelled, "I'm gonna beat that damn rat!"

"Eh…"

Kyo shot up and ran to the window. He started to go down it, but he stopped. I wondered why, until he looked at me with a faint pink on his cheeks. He then said, "I think your… nice too." Then he slipped into the window, leaving me smiling. I laid back and looked at the moon. I then fell into a blissful sleep.


	5. Yuki-Worst Chef EVER!

**Sorry! I wasn't able to thank all who reviewed! I had to hurry and upload. I think it saves more time though If I just say this, so here it goes:**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Love, love you, love you sooo much! *Smooch***

**There, it's that simple... Oh, and I totally forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket at all... If I did, Kyo would wear nothing but open vests with cargo pants and sunglasses in his hair, Yuki would wear a unbuttoned white shirt and black shorts, and Haru would be naked 0_0**

* * *

**Life as we Know it**

**Chapter 5**

**Yuki-Worst Chef Ever!**

* * *

I awoke in Tohru's bed. I attempted stretching, which made me realize that the owner of the pink sheets I was covered up in was next to me. With the sudden movement I had made, I roused her from her seemingly peaceful sleep. That was a bad move. She gasped and immidiately slammed me back on to the bed into the overly fluffy pillow.

"No, you must lie down; you have a cold from sleeping outside!" Tohru exclaimed. Wow. I forgot I slept on the roof. "I'll go get Yuki-stay lying down!"

She rushed out the room and left me to my own devices. It didn't take me long to notice the slight throbbing in my temple. I growled in irritation as I held my head. It felt like a small spoon was swirling around in my head. I know it probably sounds weird, but it was the best way I could discribe it. I stared at the ceiling and breathed through my mouth since my nose ws a bit clogged up. Was I really sick? Probably with just a litle cold if I was. I couldn't have been outside for long.

"Suzuka-chan," Tohru called as she ran into the room with Yuki's wrist in her hand. Something was sloshing around the beige tea cup he was holding and some flicked out and hit the floor. It was a brown green color and seemed to be quite thick.

"Hello, Ms. Minakota. I have some soup for you. You've come up with a cold, and it's to make you feel better," He said with a charming smile. I took the cup and sniffed it. I gagged a bit and shoved it back into Yuki's hand.

"What did you do? Let a homeless man bath in it or something? Man, that is foul!" My voice sounded sickly as I spoke and Yuki brought the cup up to his face. His nose curled up as he frowned.

"Hm, I thought I could do it this time..."

I stared at his pouty face and felt bad for what I said. He must have tried really hard.

"There's always next time," I pointed out gingerly. Tohru nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea, Sohma-san, no worries! Next time you'll do even better, I just know you will!"

Yuki smiled and set the cup on Tohru's nightstand. I coughed slightly into my fist and Tohru looked at me worriedly.

"This isn't good. I'll have to get you some medicine before it gets worse," Tohru pointed out. Yuki sat down beside where I was laying and smiled at me.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Minakota? Some water or a cool towel-

"AH, THAT BURNS!"

All of our heads snapped toward the door as Shigure slowly backed away from Kyo's room with a goofily confused and guilty look on his face. We all stared blankly at him when he caught sight of us. He giggled nervously and waved his hands in front of him.

"No, I did nothing," he confessed, "It was whoever made that funny looking soup downstairs!"

I looked at the cup Yuki brought up here. The contents inside seemed to be chilled, not at all hot. I grabbed it and took a closer look. I jumped back when I saw some of the soup bubble. Was it really hot?

"What color was it?" Yuki asked as I quickly set the cup back down and scooted away from it.

"A really weird red color. It looked like a true Yuki creation, so I scooped some into a bowl and handed it to Kyo. I thought it'd be funny to see his reaction, but I got a call and had to rush down the stairs when I noticed my little house wife wasn't answering it." Shigure stiffled a laugh as he said, "I told him it was Tohru's special soup that her mother taught her how to make and that she'd be devistated if he didn't eat it. Can you believe he believed me?"

Tohru seemed not to here the last part of his sentence and seemed a bit figgity. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even here the ring..."

"Miss Honda, there are more important things to worry about then the dogs laziness," Yuki pointed out a bit hostily, though it was directed towards Shigure for treating Tohru like a house wife.

"Yea," I chimed in, "like Kyo's cry for help!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I can be such a scatter brain-... Oh, no, Kyo-kun! I totally forgot! W-Wait a second Kyo-kun, I'm coming!"

Tohru raced out to help Kyo and Shigure sighed dramatically as he strolled out the room, saying something about him having to call Hatori if I get any worse. Yuki stayed sitting beside me and I thought about, oddly, what Shigure said about the color of the soup he gave Kyo was. I grabbed Yuki's gunk-in-a-cup and looked at it. The same brown-green liquid jumped and snapped at me viciously, almost as if it were alive.

"Shigure said what he gave Kyo was red. This is not red," I pointed out, trying not to sheild my nose from the horribly strong odor inches from my nostrols. Yuki looked at me groggily. This was the first time that I noticed he didn't look very ready for the day. His hair was tussled a bit and his eyes were half open. He had on a simple white button up shirt and black pajama pants. He looked like he was up half the night.

"Hm? Oh, that's the thirteenth one I made. The one in your hand is the seventeenth."

So I was right. He was up half the night. Probably ever since they discovered me sleeping on the roof.

I then made one of the hardest decisions of my life.

"Sohma-san, you tried too hard to make this. So hard that I'm going to drink it. Who knows why your soup is liquid, but I'm going to anyways!"

Yuki seemed surprised when I roughly shoved the cup to my lips and forced myself to drink every single drop.

"So?"

I smacked my lips a bit as if tasting the inside of my mouth and shrugged. "It doesn't really taste like anything. Kind of bland-

I suddenly saw nothing but darkness and fell limp. My body fell into the bed and my cup dropped on to the floor.

* * *

When I woke up, the room was dark, and so was the sky outside of the window. that was strange to me. i couldn't have been knocked out all day... My head was pounding lightly, and I tried my best to ignore it. I sat up and immidiately felt a bit light-headed. I waited out the dizzy feeling until my head was back to just gently thumping and I stood up slowly. I sniffled and walked groggily out of the room. I headed down the stairs and into the livingroom. It wa a bit cold down there, but it didn't really bother me since it helped with my stuffy nose. Or was it standing up instead of laying down? Who knows?

There were a couple boxes and bags by the front door and I could see a couple of my things poking out the top of them. I concluded that Tohru and Yuki were out getting my things, because they would have already been down here to see if who was on there way down the stairs was me, and Shigure is lazy so he wouldn't want to walk.

"Hey, Kyo-kun, is your mouth okay?" I asked, sitting down next to the cat that happened to be at the kotatsu. He tipped the water into his mouth, almost pouring some on his blue hoodie. He then looked at me with a pissed expression.

"What do you think?" He asked bitterly. He then took another gulp from his bowl.

"Well, I hope you feel better. The soup I drank was bitter, and it knocked me out cold. I'm not sure what was in it..."

"Lucky you! As the cat, I have enhanced senses. I could taste everything," Kyo confessed bitterly. I cocked my head.

"Well what was in it that mad you so angry?"

"Leeks and I hate leeks! That's probably why after two seconds of searing pain I got knocked out! Leeks always do that to me!"

"Calm down, Kyo-kun," I pleaded. I don't take too kindly to yelling, and my headache didn't help the matter.

Kyo looked at me as if something was wrong. I looked at him confused. "What?"

"I don't even really know your name."

I blinked at him, and felt this stab of hurt and anger. How many times have I said his name, and he never even bothered to learn mine? What type of fucked up shit is that?

I just smiled and acted happy. I think the smile was believable, because he just stared at me intently, as if expecting me to tell him my life story.

"I'm Suzuka Minakota. Call me Suzuka," I said, hoping my voice didn't crack up. He looked away from me, trying to hide the peach color that entered his handsome features.

"Whatever…"

"Oh, and by the way," I started, snatching the bowl from him and drinking the rest of the water.

"Hey," Kyo yelled, steam practically coming out of his ears, "That was my water!"

"You look really cute when you're embarrassed," I finished. That earned me an even bigger blush. Before anyone could say anything else, Yuki and Tohru walked through the door with my queen sized mattress, obviously just coming from my house.

"A little help here," Yuki asked, struggling to get the bed up the stairs. I nudged Kyo, signaling for him to help. He huffed and sat stubbornly on the floor. I was going to shrug and let him do whatever, but as I stood I ended up forcing him to help anyways. When the bed got into the room, we started putting everything together and styling the room. It looked great when we were done. The room theme was pink and white. Little plastic pink butterflies decorated the walls and Tohru and I both had a light pink desk-lamp with bright white polka dots on them, thanks to me. Those were mine since I was a kid. I searched the room and found a case. I put it on the bed.

"When did we pick that up?" Yuki asked Tohru, who shrugged.

"Is that a guitar case?" I looked at Kyo with a gleeful smile.

"Hell yea, it is! Remember, I play guitar! I said it to the whole class," I said, immediately opening the case. Yuki said something about Kyo not being apart of our school until later on, but I just started strumming my guitar like a pro.

"Wow, that's so cool! Suzuka-chan is amazing," Tohru beamed. I kept strumming the beat to one of my favorite songs, and then, for some reason, put the guitar back. I put it on the side of my bed and curled up in the covers on my bed.

"I'm going to bed. I'm just really tired now…" Everyone blinked at me, obviously surprised by my sudden lack of energy.

"You seemed wide awake just a second ago. Is something wrong? I mean, besides your cold?," Yuki asked worriedly. Tohru seemed to shuffle backwards in shame. I yawned as I realized she probably forgot to get me some medicine. It didn't really matter though because it was just a little cold. I'd get over it sooner or later.

"Sometimes when I'm overly excited I get sleepy. It's no big deal. I'm just going to sleep without dinner. I wasn't hungry anyways."

We all said our good nights, and they exited the room. I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Aurora: Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for being so lovely and sweet! Your reviews are loved! So, I have 16 chapters of this story done. I don't know what day of the week I should post a chapter on, so can you guys help me out with that? What day would you like this story to be updated? Okay, anyways, It's White Haru's turn!**

**White Haru: Even though I wasn't in this one, keep reading. I'll be in sooner or later. Read and Review. Don't be a loser like Kyo.**

**Kyo: I told you I will not fight you! It doesn't make me a loser!**

**Aurora: Yes, Kyo's right. It makes him the bigger man.**

**Kyo: O_O Wow... thanks...**

**Aurora: Don't mention it. Listen to Haru and R&R! The boy knows what he's talking about... except for the comment about Kyo...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket. That is Natsuki Takaya's property.**

**Claimer: I DO own Suzuka though!**


	6. Carefree Momiji!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED I HAD TO DELETE THE CHARACTER PROFILE. THE FIFTH CHAPTER IS AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. DON'T GO ON TO THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DIDN'T READ THAT ONE. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Life as we Know it**

**Chapter 6**

**Carefree Momiji**

* * *

"Suzuka, wake up!"

I rolled around and groaned, shoving a pillow over my face.

"Too early," I mumbled. The voice above me growled and my dazed brain could make out Kyo's manly voice grumbling. I felt the pillow being tugged off my face and I could stop it because of my fatigued state.

"It's not too early. Now get up so we can go down stairs and get breakfast."

The light from the blinds was directed towards my face. I squinted my eyes and put my hand up to the light, trying to grab it and move it away from my face. I looked at Kyo and sighed heavily.

"Please, Kyo-kyo, let me sleep..."

"No... And DON'T call me Kyo-kyo!"

I sighed and took the pillow from his hands. I then chucked it at him, affectively shocking him. He backed up a bit and then growled for the second time.

"What the hell did you do that for- Hey, quit!" Kyo hollered as I threw another pillow at him. He grabbed both the pillows and launched them at me. I took my third pillow with the first two and tossed it back to him. I could see a ghost of a smile on his face. I giggled as we had a war with eight pillows (four from my bed and four from Tohru's). I jumped out of bed and threw three pillows at the cat as he flung the rest at me. They all flew down on me and I sat down on my bed. I then saw Kyo's eyes flicker with slight realization. He slammed his face into the wall as his whole face turned red.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked quizically. He turned around, his eyes squeezed shut as he yelled, "If you wore shirts to sleep, than nothing would be!"

I gasped as Kyo ran out the room. I looked down, and, sure enough, I didn't have a shirt on. That's when I remembered that I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling hot, and took of my shirt.

Oh no…

* * *

Later, everyone was sitting at the kotatsu, wrapped up in the warmth of the blanket… well, except for Tohru. She was in the kitchen making breakfast. When Shigure-sitting like an asshole in his little black chair without legs-saw Kyo and I looking the opposite direction from each other blushing deep scarlet, I guess he decided to mess with us about it.

"Hey, Kyo did you and Suzuka-kun have a fight?" He asked. Kyo and I turned redder, like a beet red color. Suddenly, a cute, young voice yelled, "Kyo saw her bra!"

Kyo sprang to his feet. "I did not!"

"Did too," the little kid voice called. An adorable blond boy came running down the stairs. He jumped off the second to last step and landed on the ground with a goofy grin.

"Shut your damn mouth, Momiji!" Kyo screeched. He does that a lot. "I didn't see anything!"

"Yes you did, silly! I was watching from the door," Momiji pointed out. I squealed from embarrassment and jumped up.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, running into the kitchen at full speed. That little boy saw me too!

"Wait, Suzuka-

Kyo was cut off by Momiji asking, "Kyo didn't you like the frilly black lace? It was pretty, wasn't it?"

Kyo's whole head turned red as a vein popped on his forehead. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Yuki looked at Kyo with disgust. "You're a pervert, Kyo." Yuki pointed out. He then turned away from a fuming Kyo, and to a giggling Momiji. "Momiji, you can't just rant on about a ladies underclothes like that. It's very rude, and a very bad topic of conversation to have about a girl you just met."

Momiji looked down, looking sorry for what he did. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass her… but you have to admit, she looks adorable when she's upset."

"That's no excuse," Shigure whined. "You ruined my fun! I wanted to see her bra myself!"

Kyo punched Shigure in the head. The helpless dog held his head with a slight smirk on his face.

The cat then yelled, "Don't talk like that you mutt… and I'm not a pervert!"

When I got in the kitchen, I saw that Tohru was loading some rice into te rice cooker. A bowl of chopped carrots laid on the counter with a half cut carrot on the cutting board. There was a pot on the stove. I couldn't see anything, but was guessing it was miso soup. I scurried over to Tohru. She looked at me and smiled energetically.

"Oh, good morning Suzuka-

I grabbed Tohru shoulders and shook her, immidiately surprising her.

"TOHRU IT'S TERRIBLE! KYO CAME TO WAKE ME UP AND HE SAW MY BRA!" I yelled in pure horror. Tohru's eyes went beady as she sweat-dropped from confusion.

"Eh... wah?"

"I didn't see anything!" Kyo screamed in defense from the front room. Tohru looked at me in shock. I finished by screaming, "AND WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT A LITTLE BOY SAW ME TOO!"

Tohru was speechless. her brown hair in two ponytails were sticking out in surprise. It was obvious she didn't know what to say. To be honest, I didn't know what I even expected her to say.

Suddenly, the little blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy walked in with a big smile. "Hello, my name is Momiji Sohma; it's a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Oh, I-It's nice to meet you too," Tohru greated, still in a great deal of shock. She bowed. "My name is Tohru honda."

"Uh, I'm Suzuka Minakota, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said hastily, keeping my head down. I was COMPLETELY embarrassed. But, that didn't mean I forgot how to be polite. I bowed along side Tohru.

When we sraighened our backs, Momiji had a very sorry expression on his face. "I'm sorry about earlier. I swear I didn't mean to embarrass you. Will you please forgive me?"

I wanted to 'awe' at him, but I kept my cool. "Okay, sure… but I won't forgive Kyo until he apologizes as well!"

I heard a growl come from the front room and smirked. I got the reaction I wanted from him. Momiji then started talking again, this time with the same big smile he entered the kitchen with. "Thank you so much! Oh, and I'm not a little boy. I'm fifteen!"

Tohru and I gasped. now we have two things to be totally speechless about. This short, lolita was a year younger than us?

Later in the day, everyone was sitting at the kotatsu, talking randomly… well, everyone that was here. Yuki and Shigure went to the main house to get some money, because, when Kyo was mad earlier, he punched a hole in the wall (Typical Kyo move). That's why Tohru didn't make lunch. So it was me, Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji eating leftovers from breakfast. Momiji and Tohru were talking the whole time.

"We have a lot of estates," Momiji had said sometime during the conversation. "We have a summer and winter estate, a lake house, a beach house, two hot springs, a log cabin, hundreds of houses scattered across Japan, and a lot more too!"

I was surprised by the enormous ammounts of money the Sohma's had. It was truly amazing. I coughed slightly, accidently getting the attention of the three people sitting with me.

"Is something wrong?" Momiji asked worriedly. He then gasped, "You aren't sick are you?"

"Actually, a little bit. It's just a tiny cold though. No need to get too worried. All I have to do is keep warm."

Kyo sighed and stood up. He whispered a quick, "Excuse me" which was actually very out of character for Kyo. Something had to be wrong, right? I know it may sound mean, but Kyo doesn't really act polite. I may be one of the few people that think he actually is a kind person deep down.

Tohru looked at me with pleading eyes, like she was asking me to go ask him what was wrong. I nodded at her as I jumped up and walked up the stairs. I knew he was on the roof. That's where he always goes when he has something on his mind. I swear he's more like a cat than he thinks he is.

I walked down the hall and to the window that connects to the ladder. It was open, of course, and I climbed right out of it, on to the ladder, and shoved myself on to the roof. It was easier this time because I didn't have anything in my hands.

"Kyo-

I looked at him and immediately stopped talking. I saw him just lying there, looking at the moon sadly. When he noticed me he yelled. "What do you want!?"

I scrambled over to him. "Um, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why?" Man, Kyo is really annoying sometimes.

"I don't know… I just felt like I had to…" Everything got quiet. Kyo looked away from me, obviously embarrassed.

"Well… I'm fine… You should get in the house before you get even sicker." I smiled and watched him search the sky, trying to forget I was there.

"Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll be fine for a couple minutes."

"Whatever..."

We sat there in silents together, staring at the bright blue stars that decorated the sky. I then decided that Kyo deserved to be tortured a little bit, just for the fun of it.

"Hey, you know what I love seeing every day?" I asked, turning my eyes to look at him, but not my head. He looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked. I smiled even wider.

"You embarrassed," I said, leaning into him and kissing his nose. He turned all red and started yelling immediately.

"What the hell was that for?!" He screamed at me. I couldn't help but smile and giggle at how red his face was.

"How am I supposed to yell at yah if you keep smiling like that?" Kyo asked, his voice sounding a bit hopeless. I laughed even more.

"Well, I guess that's **your **problem!" I squealed. I laid back on the roof and Kyo laid back with me, his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, seeming to relax. I looked up at the sky and felt my eyes getting heavy. I wrapped my arms around my body and coughed lightly as I made my way into dream land, ignorant of the boy who was doing the same thing to my right.

* * *

**Okay, there were no reviews, and I'm feeling like this story isn't as good as I originally thought it was. Once again, IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER READ IT! i HAD TO TAKE OFF THE CHARACTER PROFILE SO THAT'S WHY IT'S AT FIVE INSTEAD OF SIX! Have a wonderful day!**


	7. Realization

**Hello my lovely people! I'm so sorry that it wasn't out for a while, but I was rewriting three chapters and writing three new chapters at the same time. I am now on Chapter 20 with this story, but you're only getting chapter seven. Ha, I'm evil. Welp, I hope you enjoy. Thank you Takara Rose Oizumi, Fruba fan, Guest, Sparklefaith, GiraffePanda2, SoulEaterd17 and all who didn't review but read the story! I love you all (Please review next time though XD).**

* * *

**Life as we Know it**

**Chapter 7**

**Realization**

* * *

Tohru yawned and stretched her arms. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and slid out of her pink bed. She padded to the door and turned the knob, making her way out to wash her face and brush her teeth. She re-entered the room with a towel drying off her face. When she took it off her face and sighed, feeling refreshed, she blinked at the two empty beds in her view of the room. She made a worried "eh" sound as she frantically looked around the room, her eyes landing on the clock that read eleven o'clock. _Maybe she went for a walk, _she thought hopefully, going back to sleep, hoping that I'd be there by the time she awoke.

"No, I haven't seen her." Yuki stood in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed, one hand holding a cup of water. His hair was sticking up in a sort of cow lick and he looked groggy. Tohru got a frantic look on her face. It was now one and I still wasn't back yet.

"Oh no, what if she went walking around the forest and got kiddnapped or she got lost. She hasn't really been out in the forest walking around before, and no one ever told her about the path." Tohru bit at her nails and Yuki sweat-dropped. "Oh! Maybe she didn't hear the announcement that there would be no school Monday last Friday and she went there. That would be terrible!"

"Relax, Miss Honda, Shigure-san would have seen her from the deck of his office if she had. Why don't you ask him?" Tohru nodded and hurried down the hall to the dogs office, while Yuki headed back up the stairs to contiue his power nap.

"Shigure-san, Suzuka-chan wasn't in the room when I woke up," the riceball squeaked, opening the door to reveal a handsome black-haired man wearing glasses with a pencil sandwiched between his teeth. He tapped at his computer and looked up at Tohru briefly before going back to his computer.

"Hm... well, you could always check the roof. It wouldn't be new if she had slept up there," he pointed out, adjusting his glasses. Tohru nodded, bowing and thanking the man in front of her, before closing the door and heading upstairs. She noticed the window by the bathroom was open and sighed. How hadn't she noticed the fluttering beige curtains. That's when she frowned. _It is pretty windy. If she is sleeping on the roof then it wont make her fever any better..._

She walked over to it and tipped her head out. She looked up and immidiately caught sight of the ladder on the side. She grabbed it and made her way up it, almost slipping off. She sighed when the thgought crossed her mind that she hadn't ever really been on the roof. I had always went after Kyo instead.

"Suzuka-chan, are you up... here..." TOhru blinked a the scene before her. Her expression comically changed from confused, to surprised, to frantic. She scurried back into the house and fell flat on her face. She rubbed it, sitting on her knees and groaning, "Oh, gosh that hurt..."

Yuki walked out of his room and over to her. "Miss Honda, what was that noise? Oh, what happened? Did you hit your head?"

She nodded and he knelt down beside her, moving her hands away from her face. "It doesn't look too bad. So, what's got you hitting your face on things, Honda-san?" he asked, almost teasingly. She pointed up at the roof. Yuki's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Oh, Miss Minakota is up there? Hm, that's not good. We'd have to get more medicine."

"Kyo-kun is up there too." Yuki's eyes widened in disbelief. They then narrowed.

"Is that so... Okay then..."

Yuki stood and walked around Tohru, gracefully grabbing on to the top of the roof and hoisting himself up. He watched as Kyo pulled me closer to his chest, breathing into my hair as I held his hand.

**A/N: Since they never said that they couldn't hug girls, that's what I'm going with. They can hug girls, but girls can't hug them.**

Maybe this isn't a good situation...

* * *

Loud banging and continuious screaming was what made me slip back into contiousness. Not a very nice wake up call, huh? It was obvious to me that I wasn't on the roof again. I opened one of my eyes halfway to see Yuki sitting in front of me. He was looking down at my mouth, his eyes not blinking. I wiggled my arms from inside a warm blanket and moved something glass around my mouth to find that it was a thermometer. Yuki's eyes snapped up to meet my open one. He opened his mouth, but his head immidiately snapped to the side when Kyo screamed, "Will you shut up! I told you, I didn't touch her!"

Shigure made a face and sighed. "Tsk, tsk, Kyo. Why must you lie?"

"I'm not lying, you stupid mutt! Cut me loose!" I opened my other eye and turned my head to see Kyo wrapped in a rope as if he were in a cocoon. Yuki sighed as if he had just found out that I was awake and softy announced, "Minakota-san is awake."

The three boys heads turned toward me and Yuki continued to speak. "The stupid cat didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Kyo huffed and wiggled around angrily. "Don't call me stupid, yah damn rat!"

"Then don't act stupid," Yuki retorted, pissing off the already angry ginger even more. He turned to me with a concerned smile. "Now, please answer my question."

I shook my head. "Nothing happened... Why do you ask...?"

I then slid my hand from the cover and face palmed. "We both fell asleep on the roof, didn't we?"

Shigure nodded. "Ah, yes. Kyo was cuddling you, so Yuki says. Seems like Kyo is in love-

"Never in my life!" The cat hissed. I felt a quick pang of hurt, but before I could figure out why, it was gone. I acted as if nothing happened.

"Well then why did you touch her?" Yuki asked angirly. Kyo sighed in aggrivation and frustration.

"I didn't touch her-

"Guilty until proven innocent," Yuki cut in, sending a glare Kyo's way. I sweat dropped and pointed out, "I think that's the other way around Sohma-san."

Shigure turned to me. "Well, you wouldn't think that if you saw the way he cuddled you. Oh, so cute!"

Kyo blushed and looked off to the side, not being able to fight about something that he didn't see himself. I blushed and stuttered, "S-Seriously?"

He nodded, snickering. I couldn't really react because I suddenly felt dizzy, and my nose felt a bit more stopped up than it was before. I sniffled and Yuki looked back at me from Kyo. He checked the thermometer and sighed. "Her fever has gotten worse. Good job making sure she got better, you incompetent feline."

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the drowsy and dizzy feeling that was quickly over coming me. Let me explain. I'm okay if it's a mild fever. If it gets worse, I can't really handle it. It's just something I've had to live with.

"Minakota-san, are you alright?" Yuki asked as I tried to stand. I didn't want to bother them with my fever that I caused and made get worse, and I definately didn't want to hear about the stupid situation about me and Kyo on the roof anymore. That whole plan back-fired when I swayed and plummeted into Yuki's arms, smoking fogging up my vision until I no longer had it. I layed limply on top of chinese-styled clothes as I little rat scurried our from underneath me. He huffed and crossed his tiny arms, glaring at Kyo. "You see what happens when regular people sleep on roofs? She isn't half cat, moron, think before you let her sleep outside again in the fall."

Kyo growled and started to yell when thunder sounded, seemingly shaking the house. His eyes widened and then he huffed, snuggling into the ropes confining him. "Great," he mumbled angrily as light rain fell from the sky. "Just what I need..."

"Oh, I have to get some more medicine for Suzuka before it begins to rain too hard," Tohru admitted, coming out the kitchen with riceballs on a platter. She sighed and watched Yuki stand on my forehead and push his paw to it in his small form. "Did she... pass out?"

"Yes," Shigure answered, lifting himself from the floor and picking me up. He placed me under the kotatsu cover, Yuki jumping off my head. He decided not to say anything about the scare he saw beneath my bangs. "She should be fine, since you're getting her medicine. She should get better very soon."

"Maybe. There is always a chance she could get worse," Yuki stated, glancing accusingly at Kyo, who was tiredly laying on the floor. Tohru began to speak, trying to cheer up the cat who she hadn't known was tied up when she was in the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun. The news said It'll only rain hard for about an hour or two." SHe set the riceballs on the kotatsu and bowed to the three boys. "Well, I'll be on my way."

"Miss Honda," the rat started appologetically, "I'm so sorry I can't walk with you as of late. I'll meet you there."

"You don't have to," Tohru smiled, "but it would be nice."

The rat's big, beady eyes glimmered in the light as it nodded. Tohru wiggled into her shoes, slipped into her pink coat with blue flowers for buttons, grabbed her large white umbrella, and left the house quietly.

"Hm, I wonder if she'll remember that Kyo is tied up," Shigure mumbled to himself. Yuki flicked his rat tail.

"She probably won't." A couple minutes passed with Yuki now on the window sill, staring out at the dark colored clouds spewing rain and thunder. He thought it was strange how some sunlight peeked through just a bit, illuminating parts of the forest floor. Even though it was odd to him, it was also one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Shimmering leaves, damp and glittering in the light.

The sudden sound of booming laughter snapped the little rat out of his thoughts and he turned sharply to squint at Shigure, who was sitting next to my sleeping form, covering my ears and giggling like a school girl.

"Is there a problem, Shigure?"

"You're still a rat!" A vein popped on Yuki's forehead and her he closed his eyes, trying to maintain his self control. The phone rung and, on instinct, Shigure waited for Tohru to answer it. A puff of purple smoke puffed out around the window, replacing the small rat with a tall teenage boy. He looked at Shigure curiously as he quickly dressed himself.

"Are you going to answer the phone?" He asked. Shigure looked at him with a "hm" and then gasped. "Oh, yes, Tohru-kun isn't here! Don't stop ringing!" Shigure sped out the front room and down the hallway, catching the phone just in time. "Hello?"

_"Shigure, get down here now."_ Shigure blinked at the familiar voice and beamed. _"And answer your phone quicker."_

"Ha'ri," Shigure mewed. A distant voice picked up and Hatori faintly heard, _"Ooh, Ha'ri, Kagura broke your shelf!"_

It was obviously Momiji squealing in the background, and Shigure stiffled a laugh as Hatori threatened, _"If you break one more thing, I'm tying you to a rock outside, Kagura."_

"Sounds like you have your hands full," Shigure broke in as Kagura dreamily appologized and talked about her excitement about seeing Kyo. Hatori sighed in aggrivation.

_"Stop making jokes and hurry over here." _A faint clicked sounded and Shigure smirked, hanging up the phone. Hatori was never one to beat around the bush. He made his way trhough the hall and to the door where Yuki was just grabbing his grey umbrella when he turned to Shigure. The dog walked up to him and slid on a coat, thinking that he'd be able to go in his yukata.

"Going to join Tohru-kun, I see." Yuki nodded and opened the door. Shigure quickly grabbed his black umbrella, slipped into a pair of his shoes he wore when he was in a hurry and it was raining, and left out after Yuki.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"To the main house," Shigure answered as the two rushed down the muddy path.

* * *

The storm had stopped, but the clouds still stretched across the sky like a grey blanket, not letting the sun shine through too much. Kyo suddenly felt a jolt of energy and wriggled around in the rope that bound him. Even though he still was a bit tired, it didn't stop him from rolling around until he hit the table and scooted it up a bunch, snagging my hair underneath a wooden leg. I grumbled a bit, feeling myself slowly slipping back into consiousness. I wrapped the cover over my body and tried to force myself back to sleep. My head hurt, my nose was stuffed, and I was _so tired_.

"Hey, Suzuka... Hey, wake up!"

I growled and mumbled, "what?" I heard a bit of struggling and sighed, lifting up. I felt the tug at my hair and I groaned, laying my head back down and letting my hair out from under the table. I then sat up and watched Kyo wiggle around. I lifted an eyebrow and made my way out of the cover and over to him. "Where is everyone? Why are you still tied up?"

"Maybe you would know if you didn't conveniently pass out. Now, c'mon, help me!" I crossed my arms and shoved my head to the side, making a "humph" sound.

"Okay, please help me!" I smirked and said a quick "was that so hard?" and helped him out of his confines. I scratched my head and swung around into a sitting position as Kyo got comfortable next to me, rubbing his wrists and legs.

"I'm surprised I didn't de from rug burn, or somethin'..." Very suddenly, the pain in my heart I had felt earlier in the day was back, distracting me from the side effects of being sick. I gulped, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and moving some of my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Yea me too... Uh, Kyo..."

"Yea?"

"Uh... w-why is it that you thought it was so bad that they thought we did something?" I asked. Kyo huffed in aggitation. At first I thought it was at me, but then he growled, "'Cause you can never trust a filthy rat and damned mutt!"

"So, what's your oppinion on if we really had?" Kyo shrugged.

"We didn't so why does it matter?" I felt my stomach get fluttery with embarrassment. Kyo seemed to have realized what he said, when he turned to me with a serious face. "I didn't mean to be rude. I was just sayin' that we didn't do anything, so we don't have to worry about it."

I looked at him, shocked a bit and sighed, faking a smile. "Don't worry about it... would you like some tea? I was gonna make some to help with my stuffy nose and I wouldn't mind making more."

"I guess," he said quietly. I took that chance to jump up and head to the kitchen. My chest tightened up in hurt and I sighed, leaning against the counter. I fanned myself with my hand, feeling my temperature rise in my cheeks. Why did his uncaring attitude hurt me so much? And why did it hurt me so badly when he told me he barely even knew my name? what was going on? Did I... did I like Kyo?

* * *

**Aurora: Ooh, Suzuka, it looks like you have your hands full! welp, I'll let Shigure say the magic words today.**

**Shigure: *snore***

**Aurora: ... Sigure?**

***Sees the dog sleep against the kotatsu***

**Aurora: SHIGURE!**

**Shigure: AH WAH! THANKS FOR READING! R&R PEOPLE!**

***Aurora nods in approval and pats Shigure on the back***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of the characters! It's property of Natsuki Takaya!**

**Claimer: I DO own Suzuka though!**


	8. Kyo's Thoughts and Kagura's Obsession

**Hi there! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sad to say, I only got one review for the last chapter, but, hey! It's better than none at all! Thanks to AesirSecrets for reviewing and thank you to all who read it! Welp, I hope you all read and review!**

**Alright, I'm going to do this project where I find out if listening to a certain genre of music effects the ideas you get for how to write a story, so PM me if you'd like to be apart of the experiment!**

* * *

**Life as we Know it**

**Kyo's Thoughts and Kagura's Obsession**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The kettle whistled loudly as I sat on the counter with my jeaned legs pulled up to my chest. I rested my head against my knees and sighed multiple times. Things have always been a bit complicated in my life, but I never imagined that things would get so much worse living in this house. _So, is that it?_ _Do I like Kyo?_

I hopped off the counter and made my way over to the stove, not looking forward to having to go back to sitting next to Kyo again. I prepared the tea for the both of us and put Kyo's in the freezer for about a minute, remembering how he always did this when he made tea for himself. I slowly took in what little air I could with my nose hovering over my cup. The heat helped a lot with the gunk in my nose and I ripped off a square from a paper towel, blowing my nose a couple times, and throwing away the disgusting cloth. I washed my hands, dried them off, quickly took Kyo's tea out of the freezer and put my hand over it, feeling a bit of warmth wrap around my hand soothingly. I grabbed my tea cup after adding a bit of cinnamon to mine and honey to Kyo's, and trudged into the front room with mock confidence. I smiled at the cat who still sat at the table with a thoughtful look on his face. I cleared my throat and sat down next to him. He watched me set the two tea cups on the table and mumbled, "Thanks..."

I didn't respond as we both took a drink at the same time. He blinked, putting a finger in it to see if it really wasn't as hot as he originally thought it would be. He looked at me curiously as I set back down my cup. He grabbed it and proceeded to jam his finger into it as well. He immediately pulled it back out, shaking his hand at the burning sensation in his pointer finger.

"Thanks for ruining my tea," I said with a large sigh. "And that made me feel so much better, too." Kyo stood and grabbed both of the cups, a slight pink on his cheeks.

"I'll remake it." He slowly made his way into the kitchen, leaving me in the front room. I scratched my head, wondering why he thought it was so weird that his was colder than mine. _I guess it's probably a new experience for him; Tohru was always the one who made the tea and she never really watched that Shigure only ever put a dab of vanilla flavoring into it and then loaded it with honey, or that Yuki liked to drown his in milk even though I thought it was kind of nasty, or that Kyo put two shakes of cinnamon in his and then put it in the freezer for about a minute to cool._

I smiled at how much I knew about all of them. Even though living in this house is chaotic, I still love being here. Everyone is just so friendly and they all have different personalities. I'm glad they accidently revealed the curse to me, because if they hadn't I wouldn't be here with Tohru or Kyo or Yuki or Shigure.

Kyo came in and sat my tea cup in front of me. He took a drink of his and looked over to me as I took a sip of mine.

"How did you know?" I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Know what? That you like cinnamon inside warm tea? I see things." He looked down to the floor and hesitantly asked, "What else do you know about me?"

I put a finger to my chin. "Well... You hate leeks just like me, you can't decided which fish you like better between salmon or cod, but you're leaning towards salmon... Oh, you do martial arts, you only sleep on the right side of your bed, and you study only when people aren't around to bother you..." Kyo scrunched up his face.

"How do you know what side of the bed I sleep on?" He questioned. I shrugged.

"I came into your room a couple nights because Tohru wanted to know if you were sleeping, and you were always on the right side," I admitted. "Well, anyways, you believe miso is only good in soup form, you like to go to the roof because it helps you get your mind off things, you don't like people touching you and not only because of the curse. I think that's it..."

I moved my finger into the air and cried out "oh!" for the horrible pounding in my head, but I played it off as and idea as I grabbed Kyo's hands. "Two more things-you look adorable when you're embarrassed, like I told you before, and you're nicer than you think. That's all."

Kyo looked to the side. I let go of his hands and took a sip of my tea, now tasting that he did actually put honey into it. He couldn't have known I liked Honey, because I never changed the way Tohru gave it to me. He must have drunk some of my tea while he was in there, or he watches me closely.

My heart beat quickened at the thought of that, so I was relieved to see Yuki and Tohru come through the door, kicking off there shoes and dropping drenched umbrellas at the door. They hurried into the kitchen to put away the little extra stuff they got. After about twenty seconds, Tohru came in with a spoon and some liquid medicine. I backed away from it and slid through Kyo's lap and on to the floor beside him. "What are you doing? It's just medicine."

I shook my head.

"Suzuka-chan, you have to take your medicine to get better." I shook my head again, my sniffles coming back from me not continuously breathing in the hot air radiating off my tea.

"No, you should have gotten a pill or something. I **hate** liquid medicine," I explained as Yuki came in.

"But they don't work as fast..." Yuki smiled at Tohru as if to say "good effort" and took the spoon and medicine from Tohru. He walked past Kyo and got on his knees in front of me. He caged me between the table with his hands and said, "If you don't take the medicine, than I'll have your mother come down here to give it to you, understood?"

I gulped and nodded frantically. If my mom knew I was sick all hell would break loose.

"Good." Yuki poured the thick maroon purple gunk on to the spoon and positioned it in front of my lips. He cocked his eyebrows and I whimpered, slowly opening my mouth to let the spoon in. When he had it in my mouth, I refused to close my lips. "Either swallow it by yourself or I'll dump it down your throat."

I shook my head as much as I dared with a defiant look on my face. Yea right, like Yuki would actually do something like that. He's too nice to do that-

I chocked as he tipped the spoon over and poured it down my throat. He held me in place with his free hand, strongly forcing me back into the kotatsu. When it was all down my throat I coughed raggedly, pushed Yuki away, and headed into the kitchen to drink a gallon of water. Yuki got up, ignoring Kyo's glare, and come over to the kitchen as I flooded my mouth with water and coughed into the sink. He patted my back.

"I'm sorry, Minakota-san, but I want you to get better soon. Tohru is worried about you, and so are me, Shigure, and the stupid cat. Please except my apology." I smiled at him as much as I could, immediately stopping and repeatedly sticking my tongue out of my mouth, trying to scrap the taste off with my teeth.

"It's fine. I probably would have done the same thing if you were sick. Maybe even a bit more forcefully because I love you guys so much." He smiled at me and made his way to the fridge. "You know, your mother told Honda-san and I that you love chocolate chip cookies."

I choked down more water and wiped my lips on my black sweater sleeve. "Did she know?"

"Yes," Yuki answered, "so we bought you a pack of cookies. Since you're sick, Miss Honda wanted to treat you with, well... a treat."

I turned to him as he brought the cookies out the fridge and I giddily grabbed them and opened them. I snatched out one with a lot of chips and bit into it. He grabbed one himself and bit small piece off of it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I almost didn't hear him over the sound of wood snapping, screams of pain, and a bad ripping noise. I ran back into the front room with Yuki to see a whole in the wall, the door hanging off its hinges, and Kyo being swung around by a brunette holding his foot. My eyes widened in shock as I quickly looked at Yuki, who mirrored my expression, along with Tohru from her position standing by the broken door. Shigure ran through the place the door used to be and frantically yelled, "Kagura don't break my... house... I can't keep anything in decent condition..."

I looked back toward the hole, watching Kyo get punched in the jaw and stomach continuously. "Kagura?" I asked, wincing as Kyo literally flipped backwards when Kagura punched him in the forehead. Shigure covered his face in his hands and then slid them down. He sighed and sat down at the kotatsu, motioning the rest of us down with him. I sat down in front of my forgotten tea, and drank it. It was room temperature by now, but it didn't really change the taste.

When Yuki and Tohru seated themselves, Shigure began to speak.

"The girl giving Kyo a beating out there is Kagura Sohma," Shigure explained. Yuki jumped in, adding, "From the looks of it, you'd think she hates him, wouldn't you?" Tohru blinked in confusion and Yuki continued. "She's actually in love with him, though she has a funny way of showing it."

"You mean she's obsessed," I corrected. I stared at her as she pulled Kyo's limp and bloody body off the ground and wrapped him into a bear hug. Let's just say that Kyo looked like a little kid colored him with a crayon, but didn't stay inside the lines. "Let me also add crazy."

Shigure giggled and Yuki shook his head as Tohru wondered whether or not she should try to do something about the current situation.

"You guys are family, right? They're cousins. Isn't that incest?" I asked suspiciously. Shigure giggled.

"Oh, no, we're barely connected. Think of us as tenth cousins-all of us. How do you think we're able to look so different?"

I nodded in understanding. "Well that makes sense..."

After Yuki fixed the door, and Tohru and I fixed the wall, the three of us joined Shigure, Kyo, and Kagura at the kotatsu. I seated myself in between Kyo and Tohru as I watched Kagura hug Kyo senseless. The only thing the girl seemed to want to talk about was Kyo, so we complied and let her talk as much as she wanted. _It's obvious she's apart of the zodiac. She's been hugging Kyo all day long._

I looked down at the table, feeling shameful for the sudden pang of jealousy I got. _She's got to be the boar..._

I started drinking the last little bit of me tea when Kagura began to holler.

"Kyo that is no way to talk to your future wife!"

Everything in my mouth spewed all over the table in surprise. "Wah?!" Tohru jumped up and ran to the kitchen screaming something about cleaning up the mess. Kagura smiled giddily cheering, "Kyo and I are engaged!"

Kyo turned to Kagura and banged on the table with an angry fist, a vein popping on his forehead. "What?! Sense when?!"

"Silly," Kagura cooed, "don't you remember? When we were kids you asked me to marry you..."

Kyo seemed to pause for about five second and then shouted, "Only 'cause you were gonna kill me if I didn't!"

"Congratulations," Yuki said plainly. Shigure nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you'll make a lovely wife, Kagura," He smiled. Kyo growled and threw his hands into the air.

"Guys! Not helping!"

I started to laugh, because the whole situation was just hilarious. What was also hilarious to me was that I actually felt jealousy towards Kagura, when now I see Kyo doesn't even feel the way she does. Tohru came in and cleaned up the mess, smiling warmly as I continued to crack up.

I put down my guitar and slid off my bed, turning to walk to the window when I heard the door open. I tried to see if I could hear anything that the people outside were saying, but nothing was heard except for Kyo yelling, "Yea right!"

I put my guitar in the case and slid it under my bed. I decided to take a hot bath before going to sleep.

When I knocked on the bathroom door, Tohru called out and I just opened it. She blushed deep red and covered her naked body, but relaxed when she saw it was me. She hugged her legs up to her chest in the bathtub and smiled. "Hello."

"Hi," I greeted, "do you mind if I bathe with you? I wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible." Tohru smiled at me and shook her head. "Of course you can, I mean I was going to get out soon anyways, so if you'd like, you can start your bath now."

"Alrighty," I said, saluting her. I wiggled out of my clothes and grabbed my hair, skillfully grabbing a purple scrunchy and putting my knee-long black locks in a tight bun. I smiled in approval and made my way into the water as Tohru dumped a hot bucket on herself and smiled as if she were in heaven. I giggled and did it to myself as well, feeling all my problems wash away with it.

Of course they always come back, but, hey, I don't really like to think about stuff like that. I guess it's just because I'm half full.

* * *

**Aurora: Alright, I'm kinda sick today, so I wont say much. Ritsu, don't apologize or else. You may go now.**

***Zodiac monkey nods nervously and holds up a piece of paper***

**Ritsu: Thank you for reading. PLease Review and leave me a common-Oh no! I messed it up! I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE-**

**Aurora: I KNEW YO WOULD DO THIS! UGH! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	9. I Don't Ever want to Forget

**I'm not entirely sure if anyone has noticed, but I've been uploading every other monday. Alright, thank you In-The-Shadow-Of-the-Robot for reviewing. I'm starting to think this sotry isn't mad-genius like I kept telling myself it was. Not many people are reviewing... Well, for everyone who READS the story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Life as we Know it**

**Chapter 9**

**I Don't Ever want to Forget**

* * *

"Suzuka-kun, there is someone here to see you," Shigure called to me from his office desk, not turning around as he continued balancing a pencil on his nose. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and I had just gotten back from school about a half hour ago and I had decided to help take a load off of Tohru-literally. I was putting now dry clothes in the correct basket in the laundry room. I put Yuki's Chinese-styled shirt in his clothing bin and walked up to Shigure's deck. I left the room and walked along the deck until I made it to Shigure's study. I ran through his study, careful not to mess up piles of badly organized books and paper. I left out the room, came down the hall and to the front room. I stopped immediately when I saw a man tapping his foot with his arms crossed. He had to have been a Sohma, because he was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. His short brown hair covered one of his green-gold dragon-like eyes and he wore a doctor's lab coat. I smiled and bowed to him.

"Hello, I'm Suzuka Minakota. I can't say I know who you are," I said, lifting up from my position. The man walked towards me from standing by the wall. He looked at me with a face rid of all emotions.

"This is Hatori Sohma; family doctor and a very close cousin to me," Shigure said, coming out of no where and introducing the handsome man. I nodded to the dog and looked back at Hatori.

"I could have introduced myself," He said to Shigure, still looking at me. Shigure waved a hand at him playfully and whined, "Oh, Ha'ri, cold hearted as ever!"

"Um, can I ask why you're here to see me?" I asked. Hatori stared at me with bored eyes.

"I came here to see you and the Tohru Honda girl. Where is she?" He asked, directing his question to both me and Shigure.

"She's out with Yuki."

"Where did they go?" I asked. Shigure shrugged.

"Not sure. Where ever Yuki's secret base is, I suppose."

I blinked in confusion. Yuki had a secret base? Like where he launched rockets or made crazy inventions or bred mixed animal species or did CSI type stuff or-

"I'd like to have a talk with you, Miss Suzuka Minkota." I shook my head slightly as I was brought back to reality. I nodded at the older man. He seemed stricter than he did awkward, and that only made me feel more awkward. "Shigure, we're going to talk in your study. Don't come in. Send Tohru Honda in when she gets here."

Shigure nodded. "Of course, Ha'ri! Will do!"

Hatori walked passed me and I immediately walked behind him. It was an uncomfortable silence as he opened Shigure's study door and made his way in, sitting on a chair that I hadn't noticed was in there before. I sat on Shigure's low desk table, making sure not to bump into his computer.

"I must start off with asking if you like to live here," Hatori stated solidly. I gulped a bit and looked away from him, rubbing my arms that suddenly had goose bumps.

"Well, yea, of course. Everyone is really nice, and stuff," I admitted lamely, still kind of spooked at his deadly serious voice and his eyes that looked at me as if he knew all my secrets.

"Well, that is only a better reason as to why you should leave." My eyes widened and I slowly looked at the man before me.

"What... what do you mean?" I asked, bewildered. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his lab coat pocket and opened it, taking out one of the nicotine riddled cylinders and putting it between his lips. He then reached back into the same pocket and pulled out a lighter. He cupped his hand around it and spun the little spinner that sparked a bright blue flame with a bit of white lines appearing here and there. He put it to the tip of the cigarette, and then put it back in his pocket. He sucked in the addicting smoke and blew it out leisurely.

"This family has a lot of dark secrets that outsider don't need to be mixed up in. Soon enough Akito will get bored of whatever reason he is letting the two of you stay here and you will have your memories erased, so why give yourself more time to get to know the very people you will soon forget?" I stared blankly at him, my eyes wide. I gulped for the second time and felt a tiny bit of liquid spring to my eyes.

"I-I don't see why I have to forget them..."

I stopped talking and looked at my knees. "Especially Kyo" was what I wanted to add at the end of that. I mean, c'mon, I just found out that I liked him. I don't want to forget my first actual crush.

"It doesn't matter. You will never understand. That's why you must leave."

I felt the tears build up more. "Is that so..."

No answer. I wiped at my eyes and nodded as I looked at my hands. I stood up and lifted my head with a big, teary-eyed smile on my face. "That's good to know. I'll consider that. Thanks for the talk, _Mr. Hatori Sohma_," I said mockingly, mimicking the way he addressed me earlier. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

I could have sworn I saw a bit of emotion in his eyes, but it was just a flicker. Too little of time for me to tell what it was.

"Indeed," was all he said back. I bowed to him, some tears falling from my eyelashes to the floor. I felt my lip quiver and I got back up, speed walking to the door and opening it. I got out of it and quickly closed it behind me, wiping my eyes.

"Suzuka-chan, what's the matter?" I looked up to see Tohru in front of me, genuinely concerned. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. There is someone in there who wants to see you." I pointed to Shigure's study. Tohru nodded.

"Shigure told me that too... okay... are you feeling alright? is your cold coming back? Are you in pain? Do you want me to buy you more medicine?"

"Yes, no, no, and no. Thanks anyways," I smiled, wiping my eyes again and walking away. I walked past Shigure as he said, "Ah, Suzuka-kun, did you have a good talk?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled, trudging into the kitchen, where Yuki was washing his hands. I walked up to the fridge and opened it. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hello Minakota-san. How has your day been so far?" he asked politely. I shrugged and grabbed some orange juice.

"Well... not so good, since Mr. Hatori talked to me. Do you know who he is?" I asked. Yuki froze for a couple seconds, and then turned to me in shock.

"Hatori is here?" He asked, taken aback. I nodded and poured the juice into a glass. "What did he do? He didn't touch your forehead or say anything too bad to you, did he?"

I wiped at my eyes, getting rid of the last little bit of tears stuck to my eyelashes and shrugged. "He... said I'd have to forget about you guys..." My voice started to break, so I paused. Yuki blinked and slowly advanced toward me. "And I don't want to do that. You guys are so nice, and you're all so... so..."

I felt tears start to build until they fluttered down my face. Yuki grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward him. "So special to me, and I don't want to loose all of you like I have all my other friends. This is the first time I won't have to move away from close friends, and I don't want to forget about you all. It makes me feel like I'm abandoning you guys..."

Yuki felt horrible watching me cry without being able to do a thing about it. He wiped the tears from my face and sighed. "Minakota-san, how many times have you moved from place to place?"

"Uh... almost every two years, so... about eight times," I sniffled. He nodded and asked, "How many friends would you say you left behind?" I shrugged. "I don't know... maybe around thirty."

Yuki's eyes widened a bit. He had never met a person who had so many friends. Except for maybe Kyo, who became friends with almost everyone he met. "How many of those friends have you seen again?"

"None," I answered quickly. "I left them and lost them..."

Yuki sighed. He had never heard of such a thing, but he thought he knew what was wrong. "Miss Minakota, I believe you have abandoning issues." I paused in my soft sobbing, and looked at Yuki with questioning eyes.

"Abandon**ing**? Don't you mean abandon**ment**?" Yuki shook his head.

"No, an abandonment issue is when you fear being abandoned. Abandoning issues is when you fear abandoning others. I've never heard of the term, but it's the best I can explain it." I stared down at my feet.

"Alright then-just tell me when that becomes a real thing," I teased lightly, trying to cheer myself up. Yuki smiled at me with an "I'm sorry I couldn't really do anything" type of expression on his face and said, "Alright."

I grabbed my glass of orange juice and rushed up the stairs, flinging open my bedroom door, and flopped down on to my bed, steadying the glass in the air so it didn't spill. I then set it on my night stand and turned on to my back, staring at the ceiling. I sat up and looked around the room, frowning at my surroundings. _I don't want to loose any of this._ I took a frustrated sip of orange juice as my window came swooping open. Suddenly, a body fell off the roof and swung itself inside the room. I caught sight of the vibrant orange hair being illuminated in the sunlight and smiled.

"Hey Kyo."

"Yo."

"What's up?"

"You okay? You seemed angry," He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and leaning against the window sill. I raised an eyebrow at him and his face flushed. He looked at me, his fists shaking, and yelled, "Don't get the wrong idea! This is just me paying you back for listening to me whine about my troubles!"

I blinked in surprise, an amused smile lifting the corners of my lips. "I didn't listen to you to be nice. I listened to you because I wanted to hear what you had to say. I like it when you can open up to me, Kyo. It makes me feel kind of special." Kyo cleared his throat and slowly pushed himself off the window. He sat down next to me and grabbed my orange juice, chugging it. I growled and snapped, "Hey that's mine!" He pulled the cup away from his lips.

"This is also me paying you back for that water you stole from me." After he finished speaking he kept drinking so I lightly karate chopped his throat. He coughed raggedly as the juiced coated his face, pants, and my cover. He shook his head and grumbled as I giggled like a school girl. He looked down at the cup of orange juice and that there was about a quarter left. He then looked back up at me and smirked, thrusting the cup in my direction. I felt the juice dart into my mouth first before I realized the sticky liquid was dripping down my forehead. I rubbed my eyes, getting the orange juice away from them before bringing up my eyelids. Of course they stung, but I just squinted at Kyo angrily.

"Kyo... You're so dead..." I tackled him on to the floor and we rolled around until he was on top. He pinned me down helplessly and I rolled my eyes at the delighted smirk on his face. "Okay, I give..."

He got off of me and helped me up. Right when I made it off the ground, I shoved him backward. He grabbed my hand and flung me down so that he, once again, landed on top of me. I growled in frustration and kicked my legs. "FINE! This time I really do give up!"

He let me go again and we both walked out the room to get cleaned up.

Hatori finished his talk with Tohru well over an hour ago, and had been thinking about their talk while he adjusted his clothes that he had to quickly dress in a few minutes ago. He couldn't stop himself from playing her exact words over and over again in his mind.

_**"Miss Honda. Tell me, when the snow melts, what does it become?"**_

_**"Hm, let me see... it becomes spring, right?"**_

He hated himself for how he clung to every memory that reminded him of Kana, but he was never able to control himself.

_**"When the snow melts, what does it become?"**_

_**"It becomes water, of course."**_

_**"Wrong! It becomes spring!"**_

Kana always made him fall in love with her without saying a word or lifting a finger, and now that turned from an amazing feeling to a haunting one for the doctor who had a cure for everything but his own broken heart.

I raced out the bathroom after my shower and into mine and Tohru's room. I closed the door behind me and ran, launching myself into my bed. I sighed, snuggling into my now freshly washed flowery comforter. Having fun with Kyo like that was great. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, which was such an amazing feeling. I squealed into my pillow and then decided that now was a good time to stop walking around in my underwear. I headed to the closet and threw on a white button up shirt-the buttons were little strawberries-and black and white plaid pajama pants. I jumped into my bed, wrapped myself in my cover, and let the sound of Yuki talking to Tohru out in the hallway lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Aurora: Welp, I'll have... Kisa say it this time.**

***Kisa backs behind me***

**Aurora (cooing): Aw, it's okay sweetie, just say it from where you are.**

**Kisa (mumbles): Read and Review... please and thank you...**

**Aurora: ... *thinking* I could barely hear you...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket, and you'd very much know it I did!**

**Claimer: I DO own Suzuka Minakota and her family members (and there will be a lot of them) plus Eugene!**


	10. Resturaunts are nice Jerks, not so much

**Hey, sorry for the SUPER LONG wait. I just... had a lot of personal problems... but, I'm back! I want to thank pinkus-pyon, Sparklefaithx3, and SonomiTakashia!**

**Please Enjoy my new chapter... please... I'll kill a marshmellow if you don't!**

* * *

**Life as we Know it**

**Chapter 10**

**Restraunts are nice. Jerks, not so much**

* * *

It was very surprising to me when all of a sudden one month past, than two, than three. All the way until December. It was Friday, close to the end of the month, which made me rejoice as the clock ticked away, subtracting the ammount ot time I'd have to spend in this classroom. The clicking of high heels sounded furiously as Mayuko-sensei-literature teacher-smacked her ruler on Kyo's head. "OUCH!" The cat jolted upright from his position with his forehead against his desk and flung his back into the back of his chair, locking eyes with sensei. He glared at her maliciously-planning millions of ways to kill her off in his mind-and she stared at him in boredom and anger.

"Mr. Sohma, it would be lovely to have you paying attention in my class for once."

"I tried," he snapped at her. "It ain't my fault you're so boring!"

I looked down at my desk to stiffle a sudden bubble of laughter. It came out as a quiet snicker, but I did my best. Mayuko-sensei turned to me with squinted eyes. "Something funny, Miss Minakota?"

"No, no, I'm sorry." I then just let out my entire laugh and I held my hand over my mouth, but it wouldn't stop.

"Then stop your laughing. You're distracting the class."

"Did you not find it distracting when you slapped Kyo over the head with a ruler?" I asked, still having my giggle fit. Her eye twitched in utter annoyance and Yuki jumped up.

"Mayuko-sensei, she doesn't look well. Maybe she's got herself a fever. In any cass, this is her first disturbance since the beginning of the year, so I believe that she could just as easily learn from her mistake with a small 'time out'."

She nodded and waved me away. "Stand in the hall," she told me, "until you have quieted down and I send someone to get you." I hurried out the classroom, beginning to ease up on my laughing. It was only so funny to me because I had never heard anyone, not even from America, say that to a teacher or sensei before, and let's face it-America is _crazy_.

Yuki entered the hallway after a good twenty minutes with a stern look on his face.

"Thanks for bailing me out of that," I said gratefully. If it weren't for him I probably would have been suspended, because I would still be in the room, laughing my ass off, and then my mom would come and-oh, dear god, that would just be the icing on the damn cake.

"Miss Minakota, you must not let Kyo distract you from class. I realize his stupidity may be a bit hysterical, but you just urge him to do it again when you make him believe what he did was okay. He's like a dog. When he does something bad, stick his nose in it and smack him around a bit."

I laughed at Yuki's words and he sighed. "Okay, he's like a _cat_."

I nodded and punched Yuki lightly in the shoulder. "Alright then, take me back into class and tell sensei I promised not to laugh again, or something like that."

Yuki shook his head and pointed to his wrist watch. I looked down at it and saw that we only had a good five seconds left of class. "We wouldn't even make it to our seats."

_**Ring! Ring!**_

I nodded, scrunching my lips to the side.

"Good point."

When Kyo and Tohru excited the room-Tohru having my bag with her-we headed to the locker room. When we all got our shoes on we left out, talking to each other eagerly about the fun to have this weekend.

I hummed to myself, dancing around the house while I swept the front room. My white earbuds connected to my white Ipod touch blocked out the world around me and sent me into my own little world as I listened to Hands held High by Linkin Park.

"Fuck that, I wanna see some fist pumpin'," I mumbled, emptying the dust pan in the trash can by the sink. Kyo looked at me strangely from his position by the dish cabinet. His white shirt was drenched in sweat, along with a red towel he was pressing against his hair. "Say something that you know they might attack you for," I said, skipping a small part. I put the broom against the counter and went into the cabinet under the sink, grabbing some dish liquid and proceeding to wash the dishes. After a good thirty seconds of whispering the lyrics to the song and bobbing my head up and down, I saw tan hands reach out and start to rinse off a dish. I took off an earbud and looked over to Kyo, who continued to rinse and dry the dishes. I blinked at him and smiled. "You don't have to do that for me," I insisted. He kept on.

"It's the least I can do, with you cleaning the whole house without Tohru's help and all." I blushed and turned back to look toward the dishes. I shook my hands off and began to put my earbuds back in when Kyo mumbled, "What are you listening to?"

"Oh, just a Linkin Park song. You wouldn't understand it. It's in English." He shurgged.

"I know a couple words."

I smirked and handed him one earbud, putting mine in my ear. It was near the end of the song, but Kyo listened eagerly. He also listened to the next song, and the one after that as we finished off the little bit of chores left side by side. When we finished, we sat at the kotatsu and waited for Tohru to come back from hanging out with Uo and Hana. Shigure entered the room ten minutes later, saying that Tohru decided she would be staying over Uo's house and would be back tomorrow. I groaned and rolled my head around until I was looking at Kyo. "Make some dinner," I whinned. He made a "tch" sound and crossed his arms. "You make it, since you're so hungry."

I looked down at my legs and pouted, mumbling, "I refuse..."

Yuki came slowly down the stairs with a towel on his head and red cheeks. I raised my eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yes, the steam from the hot water just made me a bit dizzy," he admitted. He looked around and asked, "Where is Miss Honda?"

"She's over a friends," Shigure sighed dramatically. "Now we will have no choice but to go out to eat."

Yuki lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Well, we haven't done that in a while."

"Should be fun," I said with with a shrug. Kyo pointed his thumb at himself.

"Hell, as long as I ain't gotta cook I'm fine with anything." Shigure clapped his hands together and hollered, "Alright then! Everyone get ready, we're going to Fujiya!"

He bounded out the room and I lifted an eyebrow at the grimace on Yuki's face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked suspiciously. He sighed and mumbled, "We just always used to go there. Don't worry about it, Miss Minakota..."

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the ground. I didn't like people keeping things from me. Yuki just gave me a sort of appologetic glance and turned to get dressed in the appropriate attire for going to a resturant in the winter. I followed him up the stairs and turned into mine and Tohru's room. I turned on the light and made my way to the closet. I rummaged through the clothes on my side and picked out an adorable Burgundy Lace Skater Dress. I knew It was a bit dressy, but I've always wanted to wear it. I put on some black tights with swiggly designs that snaked up the sides. "Should I?" I asked myself when I picked up my deep purple pumps that I hadn't worn since my eight grade graduation in America (It was a requirement to look like adults, so all the girls wore their moms' high heels and dresses while the boys wore their dads' suits). "I should."

I slid into them and grabbed my purple leather crossbody bag. I sighed and clicked out the room, and down the stairs. Shigure was wearing a black Yukata with silver lining and a dark brown obi. His loose fitting black jacket traveled to his waist line and he had a grey scarf wrapped around his neck that tucked into his yukata.

Kyo didn't even go upstairs to change. His brown jacket drapped over a black shirt that went down to his waist line-unlike the black shirt I had first seen him in-and covered the top of his longer brown cargo pants. The collar around his shirt was folded over the top of his jacket and Shigure was lifting up, pissing the cat off quite a bit.

"Would you stop acting like a little kid," Kyo snapped as Shigure flipped up his collar again. "But Kyo, we're going to a nice place to eat! The least you can do is change into something nicer, Shigure whinned as Yuki walked down the stairs from behind me. He blinked at me and said, "Wow, you look great. I can see Shigure wont have a reason to whine about you."

"Yea, well, this is how I always dress when I go to resturants in Japan. They're _way_ nicer than some of the ones in America. Though I do miss Olive Garden..." Yuki listened to me until I finished talking and I laughed. "You know, you don't have to listen to** everything** I say."

"Oh, no," Yuki said, "I like to listen to what you have to say."

I blushed a bit and nodded at him. "Oh, okay!"

I turned away from Yuki as he slid a black peacoat around his regular chinese-styled shirt. He also had on his dark blue pants. Shigure was staring at me with wide eyes. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes, Shigure?"

"My, do you look fantastic," he cooed. "Almost like you were a grown woman-

"But she isn't," Yuki and Kyo snapped at the same time. I giggled and slid into my white peacoat that my mom bought me a bit ago and stood next to Yuki. "Look, we're light and darkness of the peacoat universe," I squealed, changing the subject. Yuki smiled down at me and Kyo gave me a weird look. Shigure just chuckled.

"Yes, you both look so cute together." I blushed as he continued,"Now let's get going."

I walked in between Kyo and Yuki, the both of them looking off to the side. Shigure was behind us. I could tell he was eyeing the three of us, curious as to why we were all so quiet, but I just stared straight ahead. I was tempted to turn to Yuki in a plea that he'd strike up a conversation-because I knew Kyo'd probably get an attitude if I stared at him-but all I could was desprately hope for someone to start a conversation.

Well, wishes don't always come true... but I'm glad mine did...

"So, have you been to many restaruants, Suzuka-kun?" Shigure asked. I slowed down to walk beside Shigure, hungry for conversation.

"Oh, no, not too many. Maybe five different places, a couple times each."

"Have you ever been to Fujiya?" I shook my head. "Ah, then you haven't lived! You know, Akito used to always come here back when he was a child. He loved it."

I smiled at the sudden topic and said, "Oh, well that's cool. Isn't Akito the head of your family?" Shigure nodded. "Yes, he is. I'm amazed that you haven't met him yet. Tohru has."

I saw Yuki and Kyo tense up a bit, walking stiffer than usual. Kyo glanced back at me, but then looked back to the side, him and Yuki closing the gap between them and walking side by side. This was **very** strange to me, but I decided to drop it. "Well, I hope I can meet him one day. I bet he's a really nice guy-

"No, he's not," Kyo snapped, turning to me with an angry glare. I squeaked in surprise and slid behind Shigure, gripping on to his jacket. Kyo blinked and turned back around, stomping away. Yuki held a hand to his chest, looked back at me, and then walked away. I slowly came out from behind Shigure and sighed. _Why do I always seem to make him angry with me...?_

"Welcome to Fujiya, My name is Sei, and I'll be your server for the night. What can I get for you to drink, miss?" A young boy around my age asked me. I smiled kindly to him and said, "I'd like some ... Mountain dew... do you have that?"

He nodded. "We serve American and Japanese food here. That includes drinks. Pepsi products."

"Oh, okay then. Mountain Dew it is."

He smiled again and walked away. Shigure was busy flirting with a group of high school girls and Kyo and Yuki were in the bathroom, probably bickering at the urenals. I sighed, sitting at the table alone, and staring down at my lap as I twittled my thumbs. I saw a couple guys staring at me, but I ignored them, crossing my legs. Sei came back and gave me my drink. He tapped the tray he brought it on as he held it to his side. "Have you decided what you'd like for the night?" I flipped open the menu to and pointed at every meal as I went down the list.

"Let's see, I want... Ooh, I want okayu! I haven't had that in a long time!"

He smiled at my enthusiasm and perked up. "It's people like you that really make me happy to be a waiter! This job kind of sucks..." I shook my head.

"No, no, being a waiter seems so fun! You get to talk to a variety of different people. Doesn't that seem fun to you?" He shrugged and held up a finger.

"I'll... I'll come back with your food."

I watched as he scurried off and came back two minutes later with my food. He set it down in front of me and slid into the booth, seating himself across from me. I blinked in surprise and giggled.

"How did you get my food so fast? And don't you have other tables to wait on?" He batted a hand at me liesurely.

"Don't worry about any of that. I would like to keep a lady that's all alone some company." I shook my head. "I'm not alone. I came with three people. That's one of them," I said, pointing at Shigure who was walking over with a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Suzuka-kun, look! I got a high school girl's number!"

I shook my head as his gaze trailed to Sei. He looked him up and down and said, "Well hello there young man. You're not trying to put the moves on my dear Suzuka, are you?"

Sei didn't say anything for a second. He then slid out and bowed with wide eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. If I would have known this was your daughter than-

"Relax," Shigure interupted, patting the suprised boy's back. He cleared his throat and straightned up. "Suzuaka-kun isn't my daughter. Think of her more as my roommate. Now, I'm curious about how she already has her food, but I don't even have drink."

"It's becuase you were flirting with under-aged girls, pervert," I grumbled as he giggled.

Sei bowed in appology as Shigure told him what him, Kyo, and Yuki wanted. He scurried away and Shigure slid in where Sei was. I took a bite of my food and melted instantly. It wasn't like Tohru's cooking, but it was still lovely.

Shigure stared at me with intrested eyes until I glared at him, angry for being watched. I hissed, "_What_ are you _staring_ at me for?" I don't like people watching me eat. I feel a _tiny_ bit uncomfortable.

Just a little...

"Didn't you think he was adorable?"

"Huh?"

"That waiter boy? Didn't you?"

"You mean Sei-kun? Yea, I guess." I wiggled my straw around in my drink, rearranging ice cubes. "Was he cuter than Kyo?"

"Oh, of course not. Kyo is more than just cute. Why?" I asked, realizing too late that I let valuable information leak out of my mouth. I clamped my hand over my mouth in horror. _Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod._

"Mhm..." Shigure rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. He stared at me with a smirk as Yuki and Kyo came back to the table. Yuki hurriedly slid in next to me. Kyo glared at him and then shoved Shigure aside, sitting down in front of the rat. They were both having an unspoken argument when Sei came back with the drinks. He set them down and Shigure chuckled, redircting his vision to the waiter, making me feel a bit more comfortable.

"Wow, how did you know which one was which?" He asked Sei. The waiter scratched his head.

"What do you mean?" Shigure lifted an eyebrow and rephrased his question,"How did you know which one was Yuki and which one was Kyo?"

"A girl and a boy-... Oh god, I am so so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-Jeez... I'm so rude..." Yuki smiled helplessly at him.

"No no, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It happens all the time, really." Sei slapped his head as Kyo snickered and mumbled, "Girly boy."

"Well, for what it's worth, you'd make a real pretty girl," Sei cooed. Yuki's smile quickly looked depressed as he thanked him.

When Sei got their food orders, he left and we didn't see him for a bit. He came back, gave the boys there food, and we pigged out. Well, except for Yuki. He ate slow and created a conversation between us. I was eager to try and do anything I could forget about Shigure's unwavering stare, but it wasn't working as well as I hoped it would.

* * *

"Hey there, pretty thing, you goin' my way?"

"Nope, 'cause you're going to hell for flirting with a minor."

"Ooh, you want some fries with that shake?"

"The _oldest_ pick-up line I've ever heard. Pathetic."

"Hey sexy, where are you going?"

"Anywhere you're not."

"Hey girl, why don't you come ride with me when we leave this place?"

"You got any candy, pedophile?"

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before, baby?"

"Yea, that's why I don't go there anymore."

The three boys sat at the booth in shock as a bunch of guys began to hit on me when I got up to go to the bathroom. Shigure was laughing about everything I was saying and Yuki and Kyo were just stunned. I finally made it into the bathroom and closed the door, sighing and doing my business.

When I got out, I walked a longer way back to the booth, past a couple tables when I felt something smack my ass. **Hard**. I yelped and jumped a bit, blinking in surprise.

"What the..." I turned around and glared at a spikey red-headed boy and his green eyed friend. They were both snickering and I growled. "Who the hell do you think you are touching me, you filthy scum!"

The red-head made a "psh" sound and stood up, grabbing my arm and pulling me into him. His hand traveled down to my butt. I blushed and pushed at his chest, but his other arm secured me in place. "Whatever, girl. You know you liked it."

"Yeah, so don't deny it," Green-eyed boy jumped in. I shoved out of the red-head's grip and punched him in the shoulder. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back in.

"Knock it off. I don't even know you, so don't _touch me_."

"How else am I supposed to get to know you?"

"It doesn't matter, 'cause you never will at this point!" He rolled his eyes and looked around, everyone's eyes flickering towards us. Except for the one person I wanted to notice and help me most. He was gathering his own attention with his practically screaming at Yuki.

"C'mon, girl, don't be like that. What's the deal with the number?"

"What, you're jail cell number? Not sure, but that can be found out if you don't let go of me, you prick."

He put a finger to my lips and I bit it. He snatched away from me and mumbled, "Stupid bitch..."

"That's right. You think about that next time you hit on a lady, jackass." I turned and walked away, my hips swiveling sexily. Just my way of teasing him. I got a couple hoots from girls my age eating there food and I nodded to them. I got high fives from some other girls as I got back to the table.

I decided that I might as well not tell the guys about that little "incounter". I mean, what's the point, right?


End file.
